My Midget Little Brother
by Itachi anime
Summary: Sesshomaru, age 23, a full demon now living in mondern day Japan. Inuyasha, age 4, Sesshomaru's half-demon little brother. Sesshomaru, a rich full yokai, with anything he can ask for, is now forced to baby sit his "Midget Little Brother." Told In Drabbles (Chapters under revision)
1. Chapter 1

Itachi- Hey everyone! I know you're wondering why there haven't been any new chapters lately, but that's because of reviewing and editing the earlier chapters of this story! So please, bear with me, it'll all be back on track soon!

Chapter 1

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

"Inuyasha don't go locking yourself in the closet again!" Sesshomaru said while reading a magazine laying down on his couch. He was a busy, busy man…demon. Papers stacked atop his bed in his room, while his work desk was the perfect visual of the apocalypse. Even if he had money, cars and a mansion that he worked quite hard for he was still stuck babysitting his troublesome half-breed half-brother. Anytime his father could, he dropped the little load known as Inuyasha at his house for who knows how long.

"Okay!" said the tiny figure in the hallway. He had a tendency to lock himself in the closet. Inuyasha had ran to Sesshomaru, looking down at the boring business magazine he was reading.

The hanyou lent over his brother, trying hard to see what was so interesting about the icky words, "Inuyasha, don't look at what I'm reading." The younger brother, no older than four, then decided to climb up on his brothers' chest, thus ruining his once crisp dress shirt.

"Why?" He knew how to read, write, and do basic math, "I wanna go to the bathroom." "Go by yourself, Inuyasha, brother is busy at the moment." The sudden feel of a warm and wet spot on Sesshomaru's shirt, alerted him immediately as he scooped the younger one up into the air, and ran him to the bathroom. He forgot Inuyasha was never potty trained.

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi- The first chappie has ended!

Sessh- Why can I just throw him out of my house?! He's always getting in my way.

Inuyasha- Shut up!

Itachi- Next chappie coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi- Hey everyone! I know you're wondering why there haven't been any new chapters lately, but that's because of reviewing and editing the earlier chapters of this story! So please, bear with me, it'll all be back on track soon!

Chapter 2

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

"Inuyasha did you shower at all today?" The big eyed mini hanyou looked up to his older brother, and shook his head 'no' Sesshomaru sighed, more work for him to do, "Okay then, Inuyasha it's shower time."

"NO! I don't like it!" Inuyasha yelled, faling his little limbs left and right. With only a sigh did Sesshomaru start to undress little Inuyasha, until the naked half-demon ran out of the bathroom, "Never!"

"Why me..?" Sesshomaru put a hand on his fore head, "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called, compared to how huge his mansion was to his little brothers size, this would be a VERY hard search.

Hopefully, he didn't lock himself in the closet again.

Inuyasha on the other hand was enjoying his little game of hide and go seek, he giggled, hiding under the sheets of Sesshomaru's bed, "Brother never lets me in his room," Inuyasha whispered as he climbed himself out of Sesshomaru's bed, then Inuyasha came across some of Sesshomaru's clothing from the open closet; and a wide grin covered the young hanyu's face.

_My Midget Little Brother_

Sessh- Oh, god whats he going to do now?

Itachi- he's going to do what any four year old would do with his older brothers clothing! Play with it!

Inuyasha- New chappies coming up soon! So keep on reading!

Sessh- Or else Itachianime gets it. (Puts claw to neck)

Itachi- Help! :=(


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi- Hey everyone! I know you're wondering why there haven't been any new chapters lately, but that's because of reviewing and editing the earlier chapters of this story! So please, bear with me, it'll all be back on track soon!

Chapter 3

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called, his little brother was still lost, for all he knew the little kid could have hurt himself, or climbed out a window…or gotten locked in a closet. He got worried, then, an idea came to him,"That's right! My room!"

Inuyasha had rummaged through Sesshomaru's formal wear and kimono's, he found a white one that had strange patterns on it, Inuyasha smiled, "I hope brother likes it!" Inuyasha whispered as he slipped it on.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said bursting into his room, only to find the little Inuyasha dressed in his clothing, that was oversized and way too big for him, "Look! Look! I'm you now!" Inuyasha said, while running towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha tripped on the large clothing, falling face flat onto the floor, Sesshomaru bent down and picked him up, "No more playing for you until you finish your shower, okay Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said in a warmer voice than usual, Inuyasha smiled hugging Sesshomaru's neck.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's stomach gave a rumble. The younger brother blushed at the noise.

"You haven't eaten right?" Asked Sesshomaru to Inuyasha who shook his head 'no'. "After your shower, let's go out to eat then."

Inuyasha beamed, "Okay! Thank you brother!"

"_It's amazing,"_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked down the hallways with his little brother in his arms, _"That was actually, cute"_ Sesshomaru laughed at the image of his brother in his oversized clothing, "Brother, your laughing!" Inuyasha said, they both laughed, all the way to the bathroom.

_My Midget Little Brother_

Inuyasha- wow Sesshomaru actually doesn't look like a killer in this…scary.

Sessh- I know how to operate Inuyasha un-like you.

Itachi- Thanks for reading all this way! I just saw my little brother do something cute, so I got an idea!

Sessh- Keep reading or else I'll force Inuyasha to watch a Mermaid Melody Fan Dub.

Inuyasha- NOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha- Itachianime does not own me Sesshomaru or the show Inuyasha, now start readin'!

Chapter 4

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

Sesshomaru and little Inuyasha were both inside of Sesshomaru's expensive yellow sports car, driving to a place where the two could eat, "Brother!" Inuyasha screamed from the back seat. Alarmed, Sesshomaru stopped the car, looking behind him to see that nothing at all was wrong. He sighed and continued driving, until he was disrupted by Inuyasha's cry for help…again, "What's wrong now Inuyasha?"

"I need ta pee." Oh. Oh crap.

"Hold it in," Sesshomaru said, while trying to keep his cool, "Pee on my seat your dead Inu!" He hated when Inuyasha said 'I need to pee' and whenever they found a bathroom, he would say he didn't feel like going anymore. His wet beds in the morning said something else entirely.

…

When they arrived at the restaurant, both where seated; Inuyasha not having to pee anymore, when a familiar face passed their table. Inuyasha's face beamed, "Ms. Kagome!" A good friend of Sesshomaru's who'd occasionally visit.

"Oh! Inuyaha!" she smiled, "Who'd know you _and_ your brother would be here!" Sesshomaru, had tried his hardest not to smile at the scene but he couldn't, Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru?! You're smiling?!"

"Is it that much of a surprise whenever I try not to smile?"

"Yes." Inuyasha laughed.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "You're a softy on the inside aren't you?"

_My Midget Little Brother_


	5. Chapter 5

**Itachi- I'm soo happy!**

**Inuyasha- Why?**

**Sessh- Because, the warning we sent out, actually got us some good reviews.**

**Itachi- I'm so happy, that I'll update earlier! I got a great idea from one of my reviewers! It's going to have 2 parts to it, and this chappie, may be a bit longer~!**

**Inuyasha- Itachi anime does not own the show Inuyasha. At all so start readin'!**

Chapter 5

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been great friends, they meet in highschool, Sesshomaru was the new kid, so he stuck with Kagome, and they had gotten close. Sesshomaru was back inside his yellow sports car, with Kagome in the passenger seat, and little Inuyasha in the back seat. "Inuyasha? Do you still want to visit the park?" no answer. "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked back only to see Inuyasha sleeping in his booster seat, his thumb in his mouth, snoring soundly; Sesshomaru sighed, "Inuyasha is still the same as usual I see," Sesshomaru only shrugged.

Back at his house, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the living room, watching Inuyasha, who was once again asleep, "Sesshomaru," Kagome started, "you look aggerivated, is something the matter?" Sesshomaru glanced to Inuyasha, then to Kagome, (AN- Sesshomaru was lying down on his sofa) "HE is coming over…"

Kagome titled her head, "He…who..?"

"Our parents, and our cousin Naraku," "whats so wrong with your cousin?"

"He's constantly making Inuyasha cry, for no reason! He's a spoiled 13teen year old brat, who gets whatever he wants, so I, being a noble being, dislike his presence."

"And plus, where not even going to be able to stay at the house; my family has to attend a meeting, so they will stay the night here, and early tomorrow we leave, it's an all day thing, so we're going to be staying in a hotel, Kagome?"

"O-yes? Sesshomaru?"

"Since im going to need a d-date to the meeting…" Sesshomaru turned his head around facing the sofa, "then, w-will you come with m-me?" _Why do I feel like this?_ (AN- there right next to each other) "Su-Sure Sesshomaru" by then, there face's were only seconds away from reaching each other…

"Sesshomaru has a girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled as he woke up from his light sleep, "wha!" Sesshomaru fell from his chair landing face first onto the floor, he looked annoyed, and was now face to face with Inuyasha, they stayed like that for a few seconds then they both busted out laughing, "Inuyasha, who taught you such words?"

"You did!" Inuyasha pointed to his older brother.

Just then, the door was heard opening, and several footsteps were heard, "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!" a man who was just a bit taller than Sesshomaru and a women with long black hair stepped into the room, Sesshomaru was still laying on the ground with Inuyasha, the tall man saw the two and smiled, he then too laid down with them, "Hi daddy!" Inuyasha squealed, he got up and jumped onto his father, "well how are you today Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled, "fine!"

He got up and ran to his mother who was, at the moment, talking to Kagome.

Sesshomaru sat up, sensing a demonic presence, and one he did not like, a teenage boy with wavy black hair stepped into the room, "Well, hello, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha hid behind his father; Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Well if it isent, Naraku…"

**Itachi- OMG! This worked so well!**

**Sessh- Now theres a good plot twist.**

**Inuyasha- I got to agree with you Sesshomaru.**

**Inu no Taisho- Yay! Im finilly going to be introduced to the story!**

**Itachi, Sessh, Inuyasha- …**

**Naraku- Keep reading the cute story, or else, me, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will kill you in tour sleep!**

**Inu no Taisho- Don't forget to leave some reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi- (Typing)**

**Naraku- Well, Inuyasha's asleep and Itachi's, very busy at the moment, so I'll just say it, Itachi anime doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but she does own the plot, so don't take it!**

**Sessh- Or I'll slit your neck!**

**Inu no Taisho- Now let's start the story!**

Chapter 6

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

Sesshomaru didn't like his scent, Naraku had greeted Sesshomaru with a low bow, "Hello Sesshomaru, long time no see" Sesshomaru wasn't smiling, "same here."

Before Sesshomaru knew it, it was already getting late, Sesshomaru stood up, carrying Inuyasha in his arms, "Inuyasha, are you hungry?"

"Yes…" he said in a sleepy tone, one of the servants whispered something into Sesshomaru's ear, "Please, make yourselves at home, the servants have prepared dinner in the main hall, enjoy yourselves."

"You speak in too many big words brother" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome giggled a bit, hearing what Inuyasha said, once everyone sat down at the large table, they were conversating, and talking like any normal family, until… "I need to pee!" Inuyasha yelled while standing on hos chair.

Silence. Toga (Inu No Taisho) had started to laugh at his youngest son's sudden outburst, "Looks like Sesshomaru forgot to teach you some table manners young one"

"What's a 'table manners'?" Inuyasha said, confusion written all over his face.

Naraku had stood from his seat, "I'll take him" Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, until Naraku smiled, not showing any type of evil intentions, and took his hand, they walked up the spiral stair case to the second floor. Sesshomaru sighed, Naraku really didn't look as if he'd do anything to the little kid, but at the same time, Sesshomaru worried.

"What's this?" Toga said smiling, "are you worrying my son?"  
>Sesshomaru stood from his seat, "I'm checking in for bed early today, whenever you wish to sleep, ask one of the servants," He started to walk down the wide hallway, "oh, and Kagome, you may stay the night as well," "huh? But I could always just go home! I really don't want to be a bother!" "A room has already been prepared for you."<p>

"My, my," Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mother said, "he's so precise!"

Sesshomaru was now inside his room, his hair tied up like his father's, _Inuyasha… _he made his way out of bed and ran down the steps to the bathroom on the 2nd floor.

Naraku had laughed. He was pulling on Inuyasha's hair again, like a manic, "ow!" he cried, "Naraku, that hurts!" "Shut up retarded half breed!" Naraku yelled, "every time I see you…why hasn't Sesshomaru killed you yet? Shouldn't he be ashamed that his brother is only a half breed and not a full demon! And your mother…" he threw Inuyasha to the ground, "why hasent Toga killed her? Worthless human beings!"

Just then the door shot open, reveling a very angry demon.

Sesshomaru growled, Naraku backed up a bit, he was a full demon, but not strong enough to put up a fight with Sesshomaru, "L-Listen…I really wasn't doing anything, the kid just fell down an-" Sesshomaru landed a huge punch on the side of Naraku's jaw, making him scream in pain.

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha who had started to cry. The others already outside once the scream was heard, without a word or explanation, Sesshomaru took himself and a crying Inuyasha to his bedroom, "It's okay, I'm here Inuyasha," Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha on his lap, "nobody's going to hurt you while I'm here." The night, Sesshomaru had let Inuyasha sleep in his bed, they both slept soundly; a smile across both of their faces.

**Itachi- Finilly done!**

**Sessh- wow. Nice little twist.**

**Question N' Answer!**

**Sesshomaru is 23 as a HUMAN, but he's really about 400 years old, he's rich, lives in a mansion. **

**Kagome is Sesshomaru's high school friend, they meet again at the restaurant Kagome was working at.**

**Inuyasha is 4 years old in human and demon age.**

**Izori is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mother, she's able to live the long cause she's mated to Toga.**

**Naraku is 13 in human years, in demon years he is about 150 years old.**

**Inuyasha- Now Review or else…**

**Sessh- Review or I will kill you in your sleep… *Evil Grin***


	7. Chapter 7

**Itcahi- Gosh! Naraku, why are you so evil?**

**Naraku- You made me act evil!**

**Inuyasha- Arent you already evil, or mean in every single fan fiction story there is about you?**

**Sessh- Since the rest are babbling baka's (idiot's) then, I'll say it this time, Itcahianime does not own the show Inuyasha, so don't try anthing funny. Now start reading.**

Chapter 7

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

(About 4:00 AM) Sesshomaru was already awake and beginning to regret letting his little brother Inuyasha sleep on his bed. "Inuyasha…" he sighed, Inuyasha hadent wet his own bed in weeks! And now he wets Sesshomaru's bed instead, he then picked up, the still sleeping, Inuyasha and headed for his room, on the way, he told two of the maids to clean up his bed before he gets back.

Naraku, had been grounded by Izori and Touga, thankfully, Sesshomaru wasent thinking of killing the kid in his sleep. Finally reaching to Inuyasha's room, Sesshomaru laid him on his own bed, and went into the closet to seek a new pair of pants for Inuyasha, Inuyasha was rolling around on his bed, _"Whats he dreaming about?"_ Sesshomaru thought, "No…" Inuyasha mumbled, "I hate … chocolate ice cream… I wanna…" Sesshomaru had tried waking him up; nothing. "Daddy…I wanna…ice cream…" Sesshomaru tried to hold in his laughter, but it came spilling out, THAT's when Inuyasha had woke up.

"Brother! Your laughing!"

"Is there something wrong with me laughing a little? Inuyasha?"

He shook his head 'yes.'

Later That Day…

"Grr…" Sesshomaru growled, "why do I have to wear this?" Sesshomaru and the others were currently getting ready to go the meeting / convention, for the Noble Family's, one thing the Sesshomaru hated. "Oh pish Sesshomaru!" Izori was currently helping Sesshomaru with his tie, "you look handsome in a suit! I personally say you and your father should wear one more often!"

Touga then walked inside of Sesshomaru's room wearing a white suit, with a black tie and purple shirt, (which only made him look taller) "do I have to wear a suit!" he whinnied, "yes, all of you have to look sharp!" (even if they're not) Just then, little Inuyasha came running into the room wearing a black suit, and red dress shirt with a black tie, his medium long hair now tied into a high pony tail, and his dog ears poking from his head.

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, "you're wearing a suit too?" he smiled, "I'm wearing my favorite color!" he then pointed to his shirt, "it's red!"

Sesshomaru smiled, then, for no apparent reason, started to mess with Inuyasha's little ears,that poked out of his little head, "Hey!" Inuyasha laughed, then to play along, Inuyasha grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's arm and without knowing, body slammed him to the ground.

Everyone laughed, even Naraku, "you've gotten stronger, now have you Inuyasha?" Sesshomarus dusted off his, (also) white suit, he wore a black shirt, and white tie, Naraku was dressed with a black suit and green shirt, Izori wore a white and blue satin dress that stopped right at the ankles, "now, we should get going right now! Or else, we'll be late!"

"Aww! But I don't wanna!" Touga complained, Izori turned to Sesshomaru, "You all should get going! Me and your lazy father here might be a little late!"

"Okay, oh!" Sesshomaru said, "where's Kagome?"

"She's already ready to go you know" Touga said smiling, "she's downstairs, your mother practically forced a dress on the poor girl!" "Touga!" "sorry, sorry, Izori!"

As Sesshomaru walked down stairs with Inuyasha and Naraku following behind, he caught Kagome's scent, and walked a bit faster, as he reached the bottom step, he fell silent.

she caught sight of Sesshomaru eyeing her, "I've never seen you in a dress, ever…" she was dressed in a long silver and black gown that dragged onto the floor, shaking off an urge, he begain to walk outside, "my parents said we should go on ahead, they may be a little late"

"Oh-Okay!"

Inuyasha looked at his brother, and pulled on his sleeve, "hm? What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Is Kagome your girl friend?"

**Itachi- It's longer because I liked the flow of this one!**

**Naraku- I didn't even speak in this! Curse you!**

**(Naraku chasing poor me )**

**Inuyasha- Well, you know the drill, Review and wait for a new chapter…**

**Touga- Or I will slit your neck!**

**Sessh- All reviews are read! If you have any Story Line Ideas, then Please leave a Review, with that Idea!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Itachi- Hm… Im pissed off!**

**Inuyasha- Not as many reviews came in… and she looks like she's got no heart.**

**Sessh- So, can I kill some random views who aren't leavening any reviews!**

**Itachi- Gladly. **

**Naraku- Itachi anime does not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters involved, if she did, the season would have lasted WAY longer.**

**Inuyasha- Start reading and dropping reviews, or else.**

Chapter 8

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

The convention just had to be in a hotel now had it? A five star hotel. Something deep inside told Sesshomaru to keep a keen eye on Inuyasha, he might do something to make him look like a softy in front of the other wealthy demons and humans that had attended, he then turned to the others that followed him as he walked inside, Naraku behind him, Kagome at his side, and Inuyasha holding his hand, the little midget was scared stiff, he had never seen so many people who were focused on him and his brother so intently, they bowed as Sesshomaru walked inside.

When they reached the gathering room, which was rather large, eye's had obediently tuned to Sesshomaru and his company, Naraku, was used to this, even being a half demon, people respected him for having the blood of the Great Inu No Taisho within' him.  
>Inuyasha was starting to shiver, "Brother, I'm shacking a whole lot" Kagome merly smiled down at him, "It's okay, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was now couched down to reached his brothers height, then patted him on the head, not caring that others were watching, "Im right here okay Inuyasha?"<p>

Inuyasha smiled, "Okay!"

**Itachi- I need some new ideas. Now.**

**Sessh- I will kill you in your sleep if you forget to review. I know where you live.**

**Inuyasha- Please try and at least submit a review to Itachianime with a new Idea for the story, the Setting is at the hotel, that they will be staying at for two days.**

**Naraku- Now review! Comment! Shesh! I want out of this story!**

**Itachi- Don't make me make you fall down the steps.**

**Naraku X(!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Itachi- Looks like my wish has been granted, I got a bunch of reviews from the latest chapter! Just for that, I will update faster!**

**Naraku- Don't forget the new and up-coming plot twist~!**

**Itachi- I haven't forgotten that, one of my reviewers sent a great idea, that I will not say aloud, you'll find out…in the chapter! ****WARNING! - This might make you want to cry.**

_4 Years later…_

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Even If he's eight years Old.

It's been four years. Four years ever since that hotel party. Four years since Naraku's strange disappearance. Four years since the death of Izori. Four years since Inuyasha had lived with Sesshomaru permentatly. Four years since Inuyasha last spoke. To anyone.

Sesshomaru was once again locked in his room, silently crying over the death of his mother, even if she was human, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha loved their mother, even so, a human dies at some time; and no demon can stop it. Mostly if she was murdered.

Sesshomaru was in front of his mother's grave, just a block away from the house, Inuyasha holding his hand, "Mother, it's nice to be able to speak with you again," Sesshomaru said trying to keep his composer, "Inuyasha is now moving on in school, he's quite smart" Inuyasha still did not say a word. "Inuyasha-and I, we – both-" Sesshomaru started to break down, something he doesn't usually do, tears and ran down uncontrollably down his face "Ka-sama!" (mother) Sesshomaru fell down to his knees, "I'm sorry…I'm so-sorry- I- I" he could barley even speak, "I'm so weak! I couldn't-even do a …single thing! I couldn't!"

Sesshomaru never even noticed his eight year old little brother looking at him, Inuyasha hadn't spoken in four years, ever since the death of their mother, and he only shook his head to answer questions, he hadn't even cried, he couldn't.

Sesshomaru still could not stop crying, "da-" he stopted as he felt a small hand on his back, and looked to his side, _Inuyasha was crying._ "You, *sniff* don't have to cry so much brother, *sniff* or mommy's gonna- be sad!" _Inuyasha spoke. _Sesshomaru stopped his weeping, and grabbed his brother into an embrace.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha, please," Sesshomaru stroked his brothers long white hair, "Please, don't cry."

Inuyasha hugged Sesshomaru back.

While a shadowed figure watched them both from a distance…

**Itachi- *Crying* T-That was so- so sad!**

**Kagome- *Crying* I know right! *sniff* You know the drill, leave a review, Itachi has an idea for the next few chapter's. So just R AND R OKAY!**

**Sesshomaru- *Crying* aw come here Inuyasha!**

**(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both hugging and crying)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Itachi- U guys are awesome! Thank you! **

**Sessh- The last chapter proved to be very interesting to the humans who are reading Itachi, you seem very happy, with the idea that your using.**

**Itachi- Well get right to the story today! Whoever guesses who actually killed Izori, gets to NAME the next chapter! **

**Naraku- Itachianime does not own any of the characters from Inuyasha at all, or the anime, she wishes she did.**

Chapter 10

-My Midget Little Brother-

/A\

"Inuyasha! Remember to be good in class today!" Sesshomaru said, "I'm gonna be okay!" Inuyasha said while rushing out of the house wearing his school uniform, his first day in second grade, even if he didn't talk in first grade he passed, at the top of his class, even if Inuyasha started talking again, Sesshomaru was still very worried about him, this was the first time he was allowing Inuyasha to be on his own, just for a little. Sesshomaru sighed, he too had things to do, sadly, it was work. And his schedule would leave him sleeping in his sleep! "Cursed Nobility…" he growled, "Inuyasha, please stay safe…"

Inuyasha was running to the bus stop, some other kids wearing his Eliment Elementary School uniform following behind, his hair had gotten a little longer in the four years that had passed, and he now lived with his older brother 24/7 since his father was still recovering from his mother's death.

The fast kid who was obviously a demon was right next to him, judging from the tail, he must be a wolf demon, "Hey kid!" he said to Inuyasha, who found it rude to be called 'Kid' "I wanna challenge you to a race! You're a fast runner, even so, it's not like you'll be beating me anytime!"

"You wanna try your luck? Wolf?" Inuyasha spat back at him, Inuyasha could tell that he was from Nobility, he didn't know how, but somehow, he could tell.

"Bring it!"

The two had started running at almost lighting speed down the street, reaching the schools gates; it was a tie. Both huffing and puffing from the race, they nearly collapsed, "Kouga…" The brown haired boy said, "that's my name! now say yours!" Inuyasha smiled upon seeing he just made a friend, "Inuyasha!"

HE watched as the two walked inside the school gates, while laughing and talking, "That half demon, he's just like his disgusting human of a mother," the dark figures red eyes then turned to examine his neatly sharpened claws, "yet, I find him so very intesting…" he turned around to walk away, his wavy black hair blowing behind him, "I want him." He smiled, "and I get what I want."

Sesshomaru jumped in his seat. Something was off.

**Itachi- HIGH SUSPENSE!**

**Sessh- You read, so that means you must review, or else I will have to visit you with my claws at night. **

**Inuyasha- Who ever can guess who the 'HE' is gets to name the chapter, Good Luck!**


	11. One Key Lost Two Keys Found

**Itachi- Well, looks like someone guessed it, Sesshomaru, what do you think about the answer?**

**Sessh- What do you want from this Sesshomaru human?**

**Inuyasha- Just answer the darn question!**

**Bankotsu- HAHA! Finilly, I get to be in this story.**

**Sessh- I don't care. Itachi does not own this Sesshomaru and his awesomeness, oh, and the show Inuyasha. But she can have Inuyasha himself, I do want him.**

**Inuyasha- HEY!**

Chapter 11

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

_One Key Lost Two Keys Found_

Sesshomaru was growing worried. Inuyasha had called saying he was bringing his friend over, and they would be there in just five minutes, yet five and a half minutes have already passed, "Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned around towards the voice and saw it was his right hand man, aka most trusted servant, Bankotsu.

"There is no need to worry about Lord Inuyasha, he can protect himself I'm sure" Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his silvery-white hair, "I just can't get used to him actually wanting to go and come back from school alone, it bothers me," Sesshomaru picked up his glass of red wine from the table, "and something…I don't know what, but something…is, off."

Inuyasha and Koga were both laughing and talking to each other while Inuyasha lead them across the street, "My house is almost here, just a few more turns and-" him and Koga paused and turned around, nobody. "I-Inuyasha, I keep thinking someone is behind us" Koga stuttered, "Maybe it's just in our heads," Inuyasha said, him and Koga kept walking, then they both started to pick up the pace, "where are you two going?" footsteps were heard not too far away, that's when they both started running, "This way!" Inuyasha said while turning the corner, Koga right behind him.

The figure smiled, red eyes were plastered to him, the two kept running, "Nii-sama!" Inuyasha screamed; he and Koga turned the corner but then froze seeing that a wall was in front of them, it was a dead end.

Inuyasha barely saw the man's face, but knew the voice once it spoke; "Inuyasha…" he picked up a hand, "hm, hm, hm, this is just like how your 'Dear human Mother' died," he then laid a cold hand on the side of Inuyasha's face, that was now stuck with fear, he couldn't speak. He knew that voice. That voice was-

"HA!" a giant boomerang – like weapon was swung at the man's head, and just like that, he was gone.

Two police, a girl with long brown hair, and a man with shorter black hair, stood before the two, the girl bent down, "are you two okay?" she said to Inuyasha and Koga, Koga shook his head 'yes', but Inuyasha, still had his eyes wide open, tears starting to make their way down his face, "Na-" the girl saw Inuyasha's tears and helped him to stand, "Na-ra-ku-"

"Inuyasha!"; Sesshomaru had heard Inuyasha's scream and had ran right out the house, by law, demon's were not allowed to use any type of power's, so he ran; Sesshomaru pshed past the two police, and dropped down to his knee's, grabbing Inuyasha into an embrace, where the child started to cry, Sesshomaru closed his eye's.

"Nara-ku, said *snif* he kill-ed…" Sesshomaru's eye's shot open by the time Inuyasha reached the last word.

"Mommy."

**Itachi- NARAKU YOU JERK!**

**Bankotsu- Well, you know the drill-**

**Sessh- Review for this story, or else, I will kill you in your sleep.**

**Itachi- And if he dosent Inuyasha will!**

**Sessh- Oh, I'll kill the girls in their sleep, know what I mean?**

**Inuyasha- *Blush* Oh! Your disgusting Sesshomaru!**

**Koga- Guess who the two cops were and you get to name the next Chapter! The person who won and named this chapter was, **_**Allyon Everstone**__**!**_ **Thank you very much!**

**Itachi- Look Out! For my newest Drabble story, My Midget Little Sons, it's just as nice as this one! Thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Itachi- Yeah, Yeah, I get it. This chapter was updated way too late. Please DON'T blame me! It was that Hurricane Irene! She took the power out for almost 4 days!**

**Sessh- That is no excuse for your lateness foolish mortal.**

**Bankoutsu- Oh cut her some slack Sesshy-chan!**

**Sessh- (glare) What did you say..?**

**Bankoutsu- Oh! I mean Sesshomaru-sama! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Touga- I guess you all get the drill, Itachianime does not own the characters or the show Inuyasha.**

Chapter 12

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Parent Teacher Night. A night that Sesshomaru already knew he would dread. After finding out that Naraku was behind their mothers murder, Sesshomaru had his Private Police Force set out to find him. And instead of Touga coming over to comfort Inuyasha, he was now under house arrest because of his crazed behavior, his beast had gotten the best of him, he doesn't even talk anymore! He just snarls and attacks anyone who even gets near him. Sesshomaru sighed, with Inuyasha holding his hand, and his middle school before him, Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha, "Hey! Brother! What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha's voice snapped Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, "Nothing, Inuyasha, shall we go inside?" Inuyasha smirked, "Your thinking about your _girl-friend!_" Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, yet, nothing came out, now he kind 'a was thinking about his 'girl-friend' and how she comforted him and Inuyasha the night before, "Brother," Inuyasha said, his voice still high pitched.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Your blushing."

The halls inside of Inuyasha's Elementry School were bustling with noise once Sesshomaru and his little brother stepped inside, he noticed Sango and Miroku, the two police officers that had saved Inuyasha's innocence on the day Naraku attacked, Miroku flashed a smile as he saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha approach, "Well, how are you two today?" Miroku asked, as Sango bent down to hug little Inuyasha, giving Miroku a nice view of her bottom, but before Sango could say anything about the male officer, Inuyasha just HAD to say it ALL.

"Hentai!" (Pervert)

Sesshomaru looked at the hanyu in disbelief, 'who had taught Inuyasha those words?'

"Kouga said that people who talk about butts are Hentai, he said that was an adult word, so I wanted to use it too"

Sesshomaru wanted to slap Inuyasha, but could'nt help laughing at the young boys explanation, 'this is going to be a long day' he once again sighed. "Brother do you have a sighing problem? 'cause you say 'sigh' a lot"

**Itachi- 'Sigh' man….the person who was supposed to name this chapter was not present, so I decided not to name it.**

**Inuyasha- If you have any new Character's (No OC characters) that you want Itachi to add to the story, just click the Review button and type in the name of the character, and what part they could play in the story.**

**Touga- So Review or else I'll do what I did to the other people who did'nt review…(sly smile)**

**Itachi- What did you do to them?**

**Touga- Huh…Well first I'll walk into the girls rooms, then I'll take ou-**

**Sessh- Just review already!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Itachi- Well, I wasn't able to update in a while now, I wanted to Update my other midget story, but that will have to wait!**

**Sessh- Human, I think it's about time that you stopped your use less chatter and get on with the story.**

**Bankoutsu- So when's Naraku gonna show up again? I'm gonna be the living hell outt'a him! **

**Touga- Huh… you're just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, all talk and no bite. Itachianime do'es not own Inuyasha. The show Inuyasha. Well, on with the Fic!**

Chapter 13

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Once Sesshomaru left to the math class, he could tell that people were googley eyeing him, he and Inuyasha dressed rather casually for a Parent Teacher Conference, Sesshomaru in a short sleeve dress shirt with the first few buttons un-done, and his eye catching prescription glasses, set off with a nice pair of black slacks. Inuyasha was dressed rather….adorably, his light blue T-shirt with his favorite character Ike from Fire Emblem, and cargo shorts, the dog ears on his head completed his look.

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha's report cart, nearly perfect. The C in math was appcetable. He was just a child.

So the very first class to visit, was Math.

But once they entered, Sesshomaru's face flushed. Completely reded.

"Oh!" Kagome turned around and now faced the tall Daiyokai and his Midget Little Brother Inuyasha, "Hi ! (I don't know how to spell that) The mini hanyu said, a large smile across his face, "Sesshomaru! Are you okay?" Kagome asked, seeing his face was bright red, "H-Hai, Im okay Kagome"

"No! Brother! You can't call her that!" The mini hanyu yelled, while jumping up and down, "! Not Kagome! You're a bad student!" Kagome and Sesshomaru only blinked, then started to laugh, "He's still so adorable Sesshomaru!" Kagome lead Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to a place to sit.

The conference was short and sweet, Inuyasha needed help in math class, Big Time.

"Well, that's all I have to say, all in all, Inuyasha's a great student, but Math is his only problem, you should get him a tutor-" Kagome stopped talking once she saw Inuyasha run out of the classroom, hearing his friend Kouga, "I'm gonna see Kouga bye! Bye!"

The door closed, and Sesshomaru was left alone with his 'friend' Kagome, he then leaned down to her ear, "meet me at my place tonight, okay?" Kagome blushed at what he meant, and just before she could kiss his cheek-

"BROTHER!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kouga both stood flabbergasted, "What are you DOING!"

Sesshomaru sighed.

Yup. He really did have a sighing problem.

**Itachi- It's late! It's Late! My computer is slow! I could barely get on to FanFiction!**

**Sessh- If you have any Idea's for the story, you're welcome to leave a review.**

**Touga- Now review or else I'll be a complete beast in-**

**Inuyasha/Kouga- Shut up Pervert!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Itachi- I think I may start a new Midget story.**

**Sessh- What's it gonna be about?**

**Inuyasha- Yeah, I wanna know.**

**Itachi- I'll tell you at the END of the chappie, Touga, to the honoring!**

**Touga- Itachianime, does not own, ANYTHING, but the story. Now read!**

Chapter 14

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

It had only been Kagome's second time in Sesshomaru's house; yet, it still seemed so, foreign. I mean, what's a human girl to do when she's stuck in a demons house? The car ride was one thing…

"_Brother!" said Inuyasha._

"_Sesshomaru!"said Kouga. The two had been arguing throughout the entire car ride to Sesshomaru's house about what to call Sesshomaru. Kagome could only laugh, seeing that Sesshomaru had to babysit his little brotherfor way longer than he expected, plus Kouga…_

"_Just call me any one! Brother, or Sesshomaru!" Silence._

"_Brother!"_

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_Kagome swore she saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch._

But having to explain to Sesshomaru about Kouga was going to be another… she had been waiting inside of Sesshomaru's room, how was she going to tell him about Kouga? Inuyasha and Kouga had been sleeping in Inuyasha's room, and Sesshomaru had been upstairs checking on them.

"Huh…what am I goanna do?" Kagome sighed; just as the door opened reveling her 'Friend' Sesshomaru.

"You okay Kagome?" he said, noticing her expression, she looked up, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, sitting on the side of his bed, "Please don't go crazy over what I'm about to say…" Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, "I'm listing..?" Kagome fondled with her fingers, Sesshomaru could tell she was nervous, "Well," the moment of truth, "Kouga is…my son…" an Air Raid couldn't compare to Sesshomaru's non-surprized face, Sesshomaru sniffed her, "Adopted?"

"Sort of," Kagome's expression saddened, "His father was kind of…abusive, and his mother, who ran away with him, just dropped a little baby Kouga, and ran…" Kagome suddenly paniced, "Um! Well…! I didn't mean to take up your time! I-I just-"

"It's fine."

"Huh?" Kagome turned facing the silver haired demon who sat before her, "Sesshomaru…"

"Kouga shh!" Inuyasha said, "Brother hears really good, and if he see's were out 'a bed, then were both getting red bottoms!" Kouga covered his mouth as him and Inuyasha went through the fridge, then rushed upstairs to Little Inuyasha's room.

Sesshomaru really hoped that Inuyasha and Kouga were in deep sleep. The last thing he needed was another head ache. He was having a real "good" time with the little minx under him, "Se-Sessh-ah!"

Yeah, he really did hope they were asleep.

My Miget Little Brother

EXTRA

/A\

The morning had come so quickly. Saturday. No school for Inuyasha and Kouga. He opened up his eye lids lazily. 10 am. He was covered in sweat from the previous mingle with his, ahem, "friend" Kagome, who laid fast asleep. Sesshomaru smiled, she was a loud one- "BROTHER!" Yet still, no one was as loud as Little Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru got out of bed, and threw on a robe, "Are you okay Inuyasha? Kouga?" "Hai! (Yes!)" Sesshomaru smelled the air and soon regretted it, the two stuck.

"Shower. Now."

Head ache. Already.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the bathroom, and what he saw…he could only guess what emotions had showed on his face; He snapped. "Inuyashaa! Kougaa! Get over here right now!" both the mini demons were in front of Sesshomaru in mere seconds, "What is this?" he pointed to water, soaked towels, and an over flooded toilet.

Silence.

"I don't know." Inuyasha and Kouga shrugged their shoulders.

In the next two weeks, Sesshomaru would be having his father over, his father had calmed down, just a little, but he was depressed, Sesshomaru suddenly felt horrible. He hadn't visited his mother's grave in some time, 'I'll bring along Inuyasha…' Sesshomaru thought, he smiled. Inuyasha. His Little Brother.

"I need him…now…" he said, his red eye's watching the picture of Inuyasha, "Mine…all…Mine…."

Naraku smiled.

"Mind, Body and Soul-

All mine…aha-ha…"

Black hair flowed in the wind….Mine…

**Itachi- Well, sorry for the wait. My computer's been going REALLY slow sometimes. And plus I had to catch up on my Bleach! I was three episodes behind!**

**Touga- Blah-Blah-Blah. Look, If you have any Idea for the story…Leaave a Review with an Idea that Itachi can actually follow.**

**Bankoutsu- IF you have any idea's for a new Midget Story, Please, leave a review, one that Itachi can actually READ.**

**Itachi- Hey! I can read perfectly!**

**Sesshomaru- and if there are any Character's from Inuyasha you want Itachi to add to the story, Please, Leave a review with the name. NOW REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi anime – Hey guys, I know this isn't what you're looking for, so you can skip it cause it may not even be worth your time. I'm reworking and re-making a lot of the content for many of my stories which includes **'My Midget Little Brother'. **I do know that chapters are coming up quite slowly, so are updates for my other stories, but I do have a lot going on. Anyhoo, that's pretty much it. I'm going to be taking forever for some time, but just know that it's all for you guys! I want to make sure every one of my stories is written to perfection for all of you! So go on, review and keep reading!

Luv Ya!

-Itachi Anime


	16. Cruel yet Twisted…Dark and Happy

**Itachi- Haha… I learned my story is still progressing slowly… It might just have a few more chapters, then I'll make a sequel…MAYBE.**

**Sessh- Human, you better not end this story so soon, or on behalf of the readers I will gut you.**

**Itachi- Just kidding! (XD) jeez Sesshomaru-sama! And if I'm dead I wont be able to write! Now say the intro Sesshomaru-sama!**

**Sessh- …**

**Itachi- Sesshomaru?**

**Sessh- Hn.**

**Inuyasha- Itachianime do'es not own MY show. Heck, take Sesshomaru, I can make sue without him!**

Chapter 15

My Midget Little Brother

_-Cruel yet Twisted…Dark and Happy-_

/A\

Smile. He smiled. "Soon, very…very…soon," Naraku closed his eyes. Smile. A dark chuckle. "You got away because of those officers…and I can't have the prince of the Wolf's yabbing me off to the other authorities, I need HIM out of the way"

"I'll just have to come for the other women. Inuyasha likes her, so doe's Sesshomaru," Hies eyes shot open, "Mmm… bait. Killing two cry's with one blade…"

Smile.

"I like it."

"Graahh!" a priceless vase went flying through the air, Touga hadn't had visitors in some time, and he still wasn't ready for any, mostly if it were his two sons. And there they both stood, Sesshomaru's usual mono-tone face, dogging everything that came his way. Touga did not mind having his older son, Sesshomaru, see him in such a way…But…Inuyasha, he looked…scared of him. Touga's bloody red eyes saddened, he dropped to his knees in front of Inuyasha, no words exchanged, Touga embraced Inuyasha in a tight hug.

"Gomandaisai, Inuyasha… (I'm Sorry Inuyasha…)" Inuyasha couldn't help but fear his father at that moment; those eyes…But…even so... – wait. Inuyasha sniffed.

Sesshomaru suddenly stiffed.

Inuyasha sniffed the air once again, him and Sesshomaru both shocked when Touga lifted his head from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Touga.

Tears.

Blood red eyes.

"I'm- I'm sorry, both of you, This was never-"

Touga was suddenly interrupted by a small voice. And what it spoke, made him…feel so…bright, yet so, very sad.

"If you cry, then Mommy will cry too," Sesshomaru gasped,

"_If you cry…then mommy will be sad..!"_

He remembered those words. Inuyasha told it to him. Sesshomaru almost smiled, he turned, instead, to face a beuitful portrot of he and Inuyasha's mother.

Amazing.

Inuyasha hugged Touga even harder, "She always said…" Inuyasha almost chocked on his words, he felt his heart drop, "That you and Sesshomaru protect me, and-and, I'm happy for that."

"Inuyasha…" Touga let his tears fill his face, he didn't care for pride at the moment, he cared for them. His sons. Who he knew cared for him. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru I-" before he opened his mouth to say another word, he stood, now towering over Inuyasha, his noise in the air…

Sesshomaru suddenly became angry, "Bankotsu!" The demon butler, (Not Sebastian!) came into the room, giant blade in hand, "Yes sir Sesshomaru." Bankotsu knew his job, get Inuyasha out of here, and protect him with his life, "Sir Inuyasha, please, come with me" Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha's hand, picked him up, then proceed to run out of the room, not before the little Inu got a whiff at the scent. Fear.

Fear.

It was all he could think.

Brother.

Smile.

"Hmm…"

Smile. Grin.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

"show yourself coward!" Sesshomaru could'nt help the rage that escaped him.

"Oh…nice attiude…"

Smile…Grin…

"You know why I'm here, just give it to me, and I'll leave without any bloodshed on your grounds."

Touga flexed his claws, "What? Give you what? What else do you desire to steal from me? Naraku!"

Smile…Grin…

"Inuyasha…" Naraku narrowed his eyes, "shall be my prize."

"And Izyoari will be yours. Is that a Deal?"

…

Dark.

_Happy Smile,_

_Evil Grin,_

_All your choices,_

_Next To Nothing._

**Itachi- DON DON DON! NARAKU'S BACK!**

**Sessh- Review or die. I mean it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Itachi- What is wrong with Demons now 'a days?**

**Sessh- Are you speaking of this one?**

**Itachi- *Mumbles* You and the rest of the demon population.**

**Sessh- I heard that onna.**

**Itcahi- Oh yeah? Then what did I say!**

**Sessh- You wear comparing me to the rest of the demon population, which means you actually dared to compare me to Inuyasha. *Glare* Do you really wish to die little onna?**

**Itachi- Im not afraid of you! *Hides behind Sesshomaru so he can't find me* [:3**

**Sessh- *Sigh* Why are all humans Idiots?**

**Kouga- *Ehem,* Itachianime does not own the show Inuyasha, oh, and If you don't start reviewing again, Touga's gonna kill you all!**

**Touga- Now, read! Or I'll F- I mean Kill you!**

**Inuyasha- Bakairo. (You idiot)**

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Naraku was here, right infront of them, and now he thinks that he can just take away another?

Sesshomaru and his father were both wide eyed in silence, both their minds playing back what the evil hanyu had said…. _"You give me Inuyasha, and I'll give you back Izyori.."_ Sesshomaru's mind and heart were both torn, his brother, for his mother, yet, he mother, she was murdered! She had died! She was-

"She's Dead."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the voice, Touga.

"She's…gone, I saw her…" Touga pasued, "I was there when she-" a loud growl ripped through his troughs, "She's Dead!" Sesshomaru filched at his words, but he was right, she was gone, never to be seen by any of them ever again but-

"I have no time to waste hear with two dogs, so if you'd excuse me," Naraku lifted himself to the air, then looked back, "Just come and find me once you've made your decision…"

Gone. He was gone agai-

"Brother!" The little Inu ran Inside, ignoring Bankotsu's plea to stay out of the room his father and brother were in, but Inuyasha didn't care, he wanted to see his brother. He had to see Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned around, and suddenly smiled warmly at the little Inu running towards him, it was impossible to keep back the tears he had held for so long…The tears, his blood, he would gladly shed, for his little brother, "Inu..Yasha…"

It was all so sudden. Slow motion…

Touga could'nt stand it, How could Sesshomaru just brush off what happened? Was he not affected by the situation they were in? Was he MAD?

Touga's eye's grew darker, a poisonous red…

=============================huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu======================

Inuyasha was…so…happy, to see his brother alright and well, Same with Sesshomaru, still standing, he opened his arms for his little brother,

"Inuyas-ah..-"

Time seemed to slow down, and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha came to a halt.

Sesshomaru looked down to find a clawed hand in logged through his chest, somehow, Sesshomaru knew who it was, (**A bit of Violence I get it**) "F-Father..? but…why..?" Sesshomaru tuned to see the Bloody red eyes.

…..To be continued…..

**Sessh- Ouch! What the hell!**

**Inu- Well, you had it coming, acting all high and mighty.**

**Sessh- That's because I am!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sessh- Lets just start okay? The last Chapter was PRETTY dramatic…**

**Itachi- Itachianime (Me) do'es not own the show Inuyasha or any characters, but she owns the plot line. Thanks for reading!**

**PART 2**

**Chapter 18**

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Sesshomaru didn't want to wake up. No, He couldn't wake up, his head throbbed as he sat up, covered in white blankets, he searched his surroundings, the smell of Medicine smug in the air, "The…Hospital..?" His hands went down to his chest area, a large bandage wrapping along his torso, he sighed, the memories came back to him. His father, Touga, had he tried…to kill him?

As he stood on his two feet, a sharp pain and a small laugh came from behind him, he painfully turned his still sore head around, only to meet the small figure wrapped around his waist…

"Nii-san! I missed you a whole lot! You were all bleeding! And, and, oh yeah! Ban-sama helped take you here! And, oh yeah! Kagome-sensei and Kouga-kun stayed at the house with me!"

Sesshomaru, ignoring the pain, picked up Inuyasha to sit on the side of the bed with him, listing to the little hanyou talk, on….and on… until he relised how Inuyasha started talking about DAYS passing…

"Inuyasaha?" Sesshomaru knew it was rude to interruopt his little brothers speech, but he had to know…

"Hai nii-san?" Inuyasha smiled.

"How long was I out?" Sesshomaru ALMOST wanted to scream when the little hanyou held up TEN fingers.

"Ten days?"

Inuyasha smiled, the ears on his head twitching, "Yup! Ten days!"

Sesshomaru sighed…

For now, Naraku and his Father. No. For now, he would just try and focus on his brother.

No.

His _Midget_ Little Brother, For the time being…

**Itachi- I might end the story soon, since nobodys dropping that much reviews…**

**Sessh- That's all up to the viewers Itachi.**

**Inu- So please review if the story should continue or not, Thanks.**

**Bankotsu- And look out for Itachi's upcoming story:**

_**The Missing Masquerade**_

Touga- Here's a Bio… It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

Touga- Gosh! Your killing me Itachi! Hurry and write it already!

Itachi- I'm Writing! I'm Writing!


	19. Chapter 19

**Itachi- It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Sessh- Remember, once you finish reading, start reviewing…**

**Inu- This story only had a few chapter's left, then there might be a sequal…**

**Itachi- I do not own the show Inuyasha or any characters.**

_Always…_

_My Midget Little Brother_

Chapter 19

The next day, Sesshomaru was released from the hospital, and was finally able to go back home;

Kagome drove them. It was all, so…relaxing… Sesshomaru tried to hold back a smile as he laid lazily on the bench in his gardens, nobody was there, so it would be the perfect time to think, "What in the hell happened? Father going mad..? Naraku…wanting Inuyasha? But for what?" he laughed at the next part, "Kouga being Kagome's son," and almost cried at the next, "mother's…death,"

Sesshomaru knew he should be over his mother's death already, it had been four and a half years since then, and his little brother, through he's the youngest and most frail, talk all the time about their mother to his friends, and THAT'S when it hit him-

BONK!

A Frisbee.

Sesshomaru mentally waved goodbye to his 'peace and quiet' when he heard small footsteps coming closer to his direction. "For the moment," Sesshomaru mumbled, "I don't think I'll need that much peace and quiet…"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha jumped into his older brothers arms, Sesshomaru smiled, while ruffling Inuyasha's hair, "Inuyasha what did I tell you about running over the flowers in the garden?"

Inuyasha was confused for a moment, then looked at the small trail of slightly crushed dasiys, poppy's and roses, he looked back to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru almpst jumped when he saw Inuyasha was about to cry, "I-Inuyasha! It's okay! I'll have the gardeners plant some new ones!"

"But I killed it!" Inuyasha started to cry, while hugging Sesshomaru.

Instead of scolding him, Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's head, "Let's go look at the flowers over there" Sesshomaru pointed to his mothers favorite part of the gardens, the "Lilly Valley" His mother. He still missed her.

…

A tear rolled down her face, they were so happy, yet, she could'nt go to them, hug them, embrace the two… it was so lonesome with _him._ _He _was the only reason, she couldn't… apologize to them…

"…Sesshomaru…Inuyasha…"

**Itachi- My new story The Missing Masquerade is actually coming out pretty good, I might not update in some time, don't blame me.**

**Sessh- Review if you know what's good for you.**


	20. The instinct is the greatest savior

Itachi- I'm sorry! I wasn't able to update in a long time so I apolo-

Inuyasha- Blah! Blah! Blah! Just start the story already!

Sessh- I agree with the Baka Hanyou.

Inuyasha- Oi! Sesshomaru! Are you pickin' a fight?

Sessh- And what if I was half breed?

Koga- Oi! Oi! Calm down you two! No violence!

Sessh/Inu- Shut up!

Itachi- I do not own any of the characters used in the story in any way possible. Well, what are you waiting for? Start reading! I'm not writing this for nothing! _!

Chapter 20

My Midget Little Brother

_The instinct is the greatest savior_

/A\

(AN: this chapter is mostly based on Izayoi and somebody who's finally calmed down)

_-(Fudel Era) -One little Inu had been playing off in the forest alone, and by himself once again. Sesshomaru, Touga looked out of the main window to a six year old Sesshomaru, by himself in a tree; "he has yet to reach at least seven years old, and he is still so stubborn" Touga said, a slight show of worry in his voice, "I know that he is to be the ruler of the Western Lands right after me, but, it does not mean that he cannot play with the other children his age" Touga sighed, after feeling a delicate hand land on his shoulder, he looked down to see Izayoi, a small smile made its way to his features, he looked outside of the same window as before, and his smile grew even wider, somehow, a little fox kit made his way into the Western Lords lands, he looked lost, and…Sesshomaru, was…wait- talking to him? Not a minute passed by and the two seemed to be laughing, when Sesshomaru suddenly fell, he blinked, once, twice, then the two laughed again; Touga looked to Izayoi she smiled, the same as she always did- _

Touga awoke once again to the nightmare that was reality.

It had been almost 12 days since he finally left his rampage, and was once again sane. But he couldn't help feeling guilty for what he had done. Touga mentally slapped himself, while standing up, he could feel the presence of several guards positioned around his mansion, he couldn't leave; he was stuck. Touga sighed loudly as he sat back down on his bed, a hand resting on his forehead, "I need to get myself together, and just get over it;" He slapped himself, "She's gone, forever, just leave it, she's gone, she's-"

"_Touga._"

He immediately stood up upon hearing the oh-so familiar voice, that voice that he had wanted to hear once again for so long; he scanned the room for the voice, and seeing no one, his heart dropped, "Izayoi…"

She ran her hands though her black hair once again for what seemed to be the fiftieth time, as she scanned the gardens through the large window in the room that seemed as a prison to her, ever since her 'death' HE had trapped her in this place, and she being just a 'mere human' had no chance of escape from this prison, couldn't Naraku just finish her off already? Day after day, over four years, she had stayed in this room, the servants would give her food daily, but she just barely ate, she wanted not to only see, but be in the outside world as well, she not only wanted to be free, but she wanted to see them again. Her family.

And don't think that Izayoi would put those four years to waste.

Izayoi had been planning, she knew that somehow, Touga would be able to hear her voice in his head, it had happened several times before, so, she would try it again, and bit by bit, give him all the information he needed to know where she was, THEN, and only then, would she escape, the room, being sealed off to the world, was a perfect place to plan; and tomorrow night, she would put it into action.

There was only one flaw.

If she gets caught, she probably won't leave to see the next sun.

She gulped, "Touga, please, listen carefully…"

anananananananana

But Touga wasn't the only demon getting the facts.

Itachi- Did you like?

Sessh- so why did you end it with ANOTHER CLIFFY?

Inuyasha- I would so kill you right now, but I wanna know who the dude at the end is!

Naraku- Me too! C'mon! tell us!

Itachi- I would, but the viewer's could always send in a review on who they think the demon is.

Rin- Yaa! Rin is in the next chapter! Rin is happy now!

Everyone- Aww! Soo cute! (Including Sesshomaru)


	21. And the next one, and the next one…

Itachi- Hm… Looks like people are still reading eh? I might as well try to update a chapter tomorrow… maybe two, and if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stop fighting so I could concentrate, I might be able to live a bit longer..! Shut it!

Inu/Sessh- (Glare) What was that onna?

Itachi- …

Sessh- I thought so, ninjin. No silnce yourself as this Sesshomaru says the opening. Ahem, The show Inuyasha does not belong to this foolish onna, who thinks she can call herself Itachi, once so ever. So read. I command you.

Chapter 20

My Midget Little Brother

_And the next one, and the next one…_

/A\

The demon was far beyond shocked at what it heard. All three of them, all thinking the same thing, _she's goanna get herself killed…but…wasn't she already? _

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, while brushing away a few strands of silver hair from his face, then focusing on the shaky little Inu who, now, stood up on his two small feet, Sesshomaru looked over to the gardens' entrance, where Kagome stood, with a, slightly shivering, Kouga in tow.

The gardens were completely silent, until a small rustle of grass could be heard, Sesshomaru broke the silence, "So, I assume you have heard it too" Sesshomaru slightly turned his head around to see another person, only about an inch taller, with scattered white hair cascading around him, "chichue(father)"

Touga stepped out from behind a tree that was not too far away, "Sesshomaru," Touga said, as he started to walk towards Sesshomaru, just barley noticing the frightened younger Inu, who was hiding behind his older brother, Touga wanted to comfort little Inuyasha, but he could not blame Inuyasha for being so freighting of him; it was he who had injured his eldest son so severely. Even when Touga tried to remind himself of this, he still felt, ever so guilty… It was his fault; all of this was his fault- Bam!

Sesshomaru landed a powerful punch onto the face of the former Western Lord, and as if he was reading Touga's mind, he spoke. Loudly. "Stop it! Just stop this whole act! You think that you're the only one suffering here? When I was a child, you always told me to never grovel in my greif! But look at you…! You-You- You disgust me! Four freaking years!," One by one, streams of warm water made its way from Sesshomaru's eye's to his face, "All you could do for four years was act like a rampaging dog without a master! Barking after a moon you can't even reach! Something must be wrong with you! You…you…!" his hands where clenched into fist, as small rivers made its way down his face, his voice now lower…calmer, "you…had left Inuyasha and I alone for so long, Inuyasha asked me day after day, where's daddy Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pasued, "Do you know how hard it was for me to tell him you weren't there?"

ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

"Ha…" Naraku sighed, "That woman thinks she can escape without me knowing? She thinks I do not hear her every thought?" Naraku sat down in a large chair in his quarters, "I should just rid her of the earth, and watch him from afar," he paused, "No…" an idea had suddenly made him jerk forwards in his seat, "I want them to come here, I will welcome the audience…to watch her suffer…" He chuckled darkly, as a mischievous smile crossed his face, "breaking a life has never been this fun with Sesshomaru around…and that other women…I'll just take her as I did Izyori…" He looked to the ceiling, playing with the small bird locked in its cage; suddenly jerking a sharp stick through it, "Bye bye birdie…"

Ghghghghghgghghghg

It was final, Tonight, they would save her.

Itachi- Read and Review my friends.

Sesshomaru- Or die like the birdie.


	22. Escaping, with or without a Savior

Itachi- Sorry! It's VERY late! I've been so busy trying to come up with some new ideas for "The Missing Masquerade" "Savage" and "My Midget Little Sons" (And the newest midget story, "My Midget Little Sister") that I completely forgot that I left you all on a sort of cliffy! *bows head* please forgive me!

Sessh/Inu- Yeah, yeah yeah, enough of the blabbing apologies, I hope you don't mind, but we really want this story to start up already!

Touga- Ehm, The show Inuyasha and all of its characters do not belong to me or Itachi anime at all! And no, it will not and will not EVER belong to Sesshomaru.

Sessh- Hey!

Inuyasha- Oh yeah, and to transition, were going to put the title. So don't complain if you're confused.

Chapter 22

My Midget Little Brother

_Escaping, with or without a Savor_

/A\

Izoyai looked up in the full moon from the chambers that she was confined in; she sighed, it was going to be risky, but she needed to get to all of them, and hopefully, she would. Gripping the side of her kimono, and making a silent prayer, Izoyai put her plan of escape into action. With a silent breath, Izoyai knew Naraku was watching her; part one of plan escaping hell complete; part two, breaking the window; and part three… she took a shacking step toward the pile small stones that she had collected over the years…part three of her plan was the hardest, hoping that her Inu No Taishou was there to save her. And suddenly, it felt just like old times.

…_My Midget Little Brother…_

Sesshomaru starred up at the setting sun. The moon had yet to come and claim the world into complete darkness; Touga had been restless, Izoyai was only a few hours away from him; Sesshomaru thought the same thing, he wanted- needed to see his mother again, even if it was coming from a person like Naraku; saying that their mother was still of this world, they all still had to at least try, and if it was a lie, they all would rip that foul being from the earth itself.

He just wished that things were how they used to be.

Inuyasha bothering him, Kagome and Kouga visiting the house every once in a while, his father coming over and acting as his old playful self again, his mother smiling whenever she saw Inuyasha and him, meeting those two officers from the street again that had saved Inuyasha…speaking of the two officers, Sango and Miroku, they too had agreed to help us in the search and rescue of Izoyai, and at the moment Sango was polishing her large boomerang, and Miroku had been polishing his golden staff. And speaking of Inuyasha….

The little hanyou starred at the setting sun while sitting on the grass right next to his brother, Sesshomaru; he looked as if he was thinking, and Sesshomaru had no idea what It was.

"Brother," Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha's small voice that had gotten his attention, "yes, Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha starred into the color changing sky above him and his older brother Sesshomaru, and spoke, "So, mommies goanna come back…" he looked up to his older brother's face, Sesshomaru's shock had showed clearly, "…right, Sesshomaru..?"

Sesshomaru didn't speak, he found himself completely unable to.

"And when mommy comes back daddy will stop being mad all the time right?"

Sesshomaru still didn't answer. And as if everyone knew what was happening, an eerie silence filled the surrounding area, little Inuyasha's ears flatted at the silence he was given from his older brother, "I-I'm sorry…I never meant to-"

Before the little Inu could finish with his apology, he felt himself wrapped in the warm arms of his older brother, "yes Inuyasha, mommy's coming back."

"Mommy's coming back for the both of us."

…_My Midget Little Brother…_

"Hm…" Naraku played with the white rose entwined with his fingers, "Mommy's coming back for both of us…hm…" Naraku's vile smile soon turned into a show of complete despair, he looked down at the white rose in his hand, one of its petals, had been stained with water; and looked to the, now empty bird cage that stood in a far corner.

"He gets it all…that Inuyasha…"

Slowly, trails of water started to make their way down his face, "he even gets a mother,"

Naraku looked to the white pedaled rose once again, his face saddened at his last sentence, "I want one too."

…_My Midget Little Brother…_

Itachi- So how'd you like?

Naraku- I have feelings?

Sessh- And I thought I was weird while crying…

Kouga- Now review please! Or else Itachi won't have any new Ideas for the next chapter!

Itachi- Oi! _!


	23. Chapter 23

Itachi- *Sigh* I've been so busy with my Masquerade story! I almost forgot this one!

Sessh- You better not have, foul onna.

Inuyasha- Sesshomaru, I think that was an insult to all women right there.

Kouga- Wow. Sesshomaru, that was a little harsh.

Itachi- Grr..! Sesshomaru! I have WAY more power then you, and I shall now make your life miserable! In my other story! MUHAHAHA!

Kagome- I think she's lost it.

Itachi (Back to normal)- I just now made dark fic with Sesshomaru…Revenge! MUHAHA!

Touga- (Reading my FanFic Savage) Wow…Sesshomaru, you sound crazy.

Itachi- Is it weird?

Everyone- Yeah. The show Inuyasha does not belong to Itachi anime at all, because as you can see, she's crazy.

Itachi- OI! :(

Chapter 23

My Midget Little Brother

_Back – Fired_

/A\

Izyori had climbed over the railing in the dark of the night, fear being her only motivation, she then looked behind her, she could feel it; Naraku was right on her tail. Run. It was the only thought that had crossed her mind at that moment, and so, run she did. She now only had two things to depend on, as she reached the next gate that had blocked her path; "this gate is shorter than the last one" Izyori said as she easily flung herself over, her two feet landed perfectly on the lushes grass covered ground, Fear, and Hope.

_My Midget Little Brother_

Touga chased the thru the night alone. Although he was not. Sesshomaru had trailed behind him, along with Sango and Miroku, and the final center piece, Inuyasha. Touga had nearly begged for Inuyasha to stay back with Kagome and Kouga, but the pup had refused, and insisted that he come along to, Touga smiled.

"Hm," he started, "He becomes more and more like his older brother every day, now doesn't he?" Knowing that Sesshomaru had heard him speaking, he tilted his head to the side, "Am I right? Sesshomaru?"

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru responded, a knowing and hopeful smile made it's way across his face as he looked down to his younger brother, who had been sleeping in his arms, Sesshomaru then sighed, "I guess so father."

Inuyasha's ear's twitched. "Sesshomaru…" he said in his sleep, "you sigh too much…"

Touga smiled.

"I guess so…"

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi- Do not throw anything at me yet!

Sesshomaru- Throw stuff, or die.

Itachi- Sorry! It's really late! I thought I would get some reviews, so I got a little pissed. So this late chapter was your punishment.

Inuyasha- Itachi, you really have a knack for posting late chapters, don't you?

Itachi- Shut it!


	24. Flash of Red

Itachi- Yeah it's late! Right to the story!

Sesshomaru- Itachi anime is way too crazy to own the show Inuyasha, or any of the characters. Now Read.

Chapter 24

My Midget Little Brother

_Turns_

/A\

The group had now consisted of Sesshomaru, Touga, Inuyasha, Songo, and Miroku. They stood with a shadow draped over them, almost shocked at what shoot in front of them - And what stood in front of them… a hoard of demons. Sesshomaru had prepared himself for a battle- until the two police officers stepped forward.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Sesshomaru nearly screamed, these where the people who had saved his younger brother, Sesshomaru didn't need them dying, "there are hundreds of them!"

"Go on" Songo had spoke, as she readied her giant boomerang, Miroku only knotted his head in response, "You, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, are only here to save your mother right?" Miroku said, "go on, even if where only human, we could fight," Miroku raised his golden staff, "trust us, for once" Miroku gave a brief smile, before him and Songo ran into the demon infested battle field at full force, the clouds seemed to be darkening, Sesshomaru sniffed the air, as he watched the two police officers fight through the first wave of demons, it would rain soon.

The small hanyou at Sesshomaru's side could only stare and worry as he watched the demons surround one of the people who had saved him from Naraku… Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and soon, he, Sesshomaru and Touga had taken flight once more into the air, towards the slightly darkening castle, "But Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha nearly screamed in his older brother's sensitive ears, Inuaysah struggled to get out of his brother's grip, "the nice lady and the pervert man are still down there!" Inuyasha had suddenly started to scream.

"Inuyasha silence yourself!" Touga said, promptly silencing the little Inuyasha.

_My Midget Little Brother_

Inuyasha started to struggle once again- not because of before, but because of the new and oh so familiar scent that allowed itself into the air… Sesshomaru smelt it too, so did Touga. Once they reached the ground, the three could only starre at the 'oh so familiar' person before them...

"I-Izyori…" Touga chocked on his words, she was alive, she was actually alive! Sesshomaru could not even manage to speak, better yet make a single sound as he starred at his mother, his alive mother- not even scenting a fast approaching aura of some'thing' and also some 'demon' . Inuyasha jumped from his brother's arms, and started a full sprint twords his mother, Izyori never even noticed the tears that had been running down her face as his youngest son ran twords her, as if none of this had ever happened...

Touga and Sesshomaru had ignored their senses, only thinking of te woman whom they had been searching for alive and well before them, they never even heard the scream's of a certain demon telling Izyori to move…

_My Midget Little Brother_

"MOVE! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Naraku screamed flying as fast as he could towards the woman whom he once tried to hate-his very own mother figure, He did not want her dead, he only wanted the human to himself, he was prepared to fight Sesshomaru and Touga- but not HIM. _Him! I can't believe Raizel is actually going to do this!_ Naraku said in his head as he called out to the rest of them once more, but none seemed to hear his cries, "Raizel!" he called out, _Raizel! You-you jammed their scenes! _"Almost there!" Naraku said as he was only a few feet away from Izyori- Naraku then gasped as he saw a glowing red figure fly at lightning speed over him…

_My Midget Little Brother_

Izyori had smiled as Inuyasha approached her-too tired to even speak. Sesshomaru and Touga both could only watch, as Inuyasha finally grabbed his mother into a gentle embrace.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Well, looks like another happy en-" before he could finish, he saw a flash of red fly by him, he then smelt blood…

Touga and Sesshomaru both looked back to Inuyasha and Izyori…they gasped.

Izyori looked down only to be meet by a gruesome sight.

Inuyasha suddenly collapsed, surrounded in a pool of blood – Sesshomaru ran to him…

"INUYASHA!"

No answer.

-;-

Itachi- Review. That is all


	25. Chapter 25

Itachi – I really, really didn't like how I ended the last chapter.

Sesshomaru- And if you think there is a new character, you might just be right.

Raizel – I bet I could beat Naraku in a contest of psycho's.

Naraku – Well, Mr. OC character, I'd like to see you try!

Touga – Yadda Yadda! Stop blabbing!

Inuyasha – The show Inuyasha cannot, and will not ever belong to Itachi Anime. It's all mine.

Kagome – Yeah right.

Chapter 25

My Midget Little Brother

_Just a bit normal…_

"Inuyasha! Do your homework! NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled from the sofa he sat on. Inuyasha had been discharged from the local hospitail after the strange 'Red Man', as he called it, nearly killed him. But all in all, things had been normal…slightly normal.

"But I don't wanna!" the young hanyou wailed, "Ms. Higerashi keep'ed givin' us a'hard homework's!" In truth, Inuyasha just did not like homework, or doing homework; he hated anything that had to do with homework, the little Inu had thought that his own older brother was the lazy one who never did his homework, when in truth for Sesshomaru, he already has a lot of homework, way more than little Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I have enough 'homework' to do, so how about you start yours?" Sesshomaru said while taking a sip of the red wine in his hand, Inuyasha only pouted.

Sesshomaru could only sigh; things had been in a way 'normal.'

For the acceptance of two things.

For one Inuyasha, who suffered the most because the 'Red Man' that had left him with a scar across his abdomen, and a few fractures in his right arm. And the other that had worried Sesshomaru the most…Naraku.

Naraku was now at the mercy of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, Touga, who had kept his distance from the evil hanyou…

Nobody had known why, but Touga had kept Naraku in his own house, fed him and had even given him new clothing…even if at times he wanted to tear Naraku into shreds, or starve him to death…

Sesshomaru could only sigh as he watched the butler, Bankotsu try his hardest to bribe his little brother, Inuyasha, to do his homework, it seemed to work, since Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked upwards on his head, and he got right to work.

On the outside world, things seemed normal.

But in Sesshomaru's mind, something even bigger was starting…

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi- Yes, something even bigger is really starting.

Sesshomaru – So, the next chapter is about Raizel, or the 'Red Man' right?

Itachi - Most Likely. You all know what to do, review my hard work! Oh, and if you had not noticed, I'm not very good at updating, some might come out on time, but many shall be late. No promises. Just so you know, you all should try out my story 'Succumb to Wishing Droplets' all told from Sesshomaru's point of view.


	26. Chapter 26

Itachi- Well, if it's not that good of a chappie, then too bad.

Sesshomaru – Itachi, why did you make an OC character?

Inuyasha – No duh Sesshomaru! – Wait- I don't know either.

Itachi – Sesshomaru, who else has Red Hair in the show 'Inuyasha?'

Bankotsu – Hey, the OC character you made, are you goanna make a chapter for him?

Kagome – Itachi Anime cannot possibly own the show Inuyasha.

Chapter 26

My Midget Little Brother

"Okay class!" Kagome said, as she walked into the second grade classroom, "calm down! And take your seats!" Inuyasha picked a seat right in the center of the room, where he was surrounded by good friends, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hukaku. Everyone in class had been excided. A new teacher was going to be with them for the next two weeks, and was being announced to them today. Inuyasha sat in his seat, playing with his pencil and drawing a picture of his small family. When he had finished, he could only marvel at his handiwork.

Pointing to them, one at a time, he whispered their names to himself, "Their's Sessho, Ban-san (Bankotsu the Butler) Okaa-san (Mother), Chichue (Father), that's me, that's-" he held his breath, swallowing before pushing the words out of his mouth, "t-that's Naraku…" the small hanyou had too many bad memories about Naraku…even if he truly did not understand why Naraku hated him so… _well_, Inuyasha thought, as he saw a tall man walk into the classroom, as Kagome/Ms. Higerashi introduce him, _that could wait!_

"Everyone," said standing in front of the door, "say hello to , he will be staying with you all as your teacher while I'm out okay?"

only smiled, he looked friendly enough, even if Inuyasha could not tell if he was Demon, Hanyou, or Human…his aura was just…different. The hanyou couldn't help but stare – until glanced his way-

Inuyasha couldn't help but shiver…he looked oddly like someone he had seen before…

_My Midget Little Brother_

According to little Inuyasha's analyst had paid close attention to him.

During class, Inuyasha would try and hide himself by saying he needed to use the bathroom, which was quite unlike him. had just been too close for comfort for the young hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" the hanyou had been awoken from his thoughts by , who was standing next to Inuyasha's desk.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?" asked, Inuyasha suddenly froze in place…he knew this man…he may not look it…but Inuyasha knew that he had seen this man somewhere…

"I-I need ta' go to da' nurses' office, 'cuse me!" Inuyasha said, as he ran out of the classroom.

Fear was the only thing running thought his mind… That man… , he was the one who appered in a flash, and slashed him…he was a demon…

"T-the Red Man…T-he R-Red Man…No…no…" As Inuyasha ran outside of school grounds, tears started to make it's way down his face…

"T-The Red Man is goanna kill me."

My Midget Little Brother

Itachi- 2 chappies up in a day.

Sesshomaru- MAN! Who is the Red Man? I need to know!

Kagome- Watch Inuyasha the Movie 3 : Fangs of an Honorable Ruler, and you just might find out.

Itachi- Thank me in a review!


	27. Chapter 27

Itachi- Right to the story today.

Chapter 27

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

A blur of red and white was all that could be seen as the young hanyou ran by, street after street, not even caring where he was headed, his mind had been filled with pure worry, as he remembered 's face, if that was even his real name, did not have the aura of a demon, or the aura of a human, a hanyou's aura like his own had not even been detected. So what exactly WAS ? What exactly was the Red Man? And why did he want him? _What do I have to do with any of this?_ The young Inuyasha thought as he continued down street after street, he thought of Sesshomaru, and Ban-san, Kouga and Kagome, _if they knew…if I told them, they might hurt themselves again, for me! _Inuyasha thought once more as he flew by a street corner, jumped a curve, and dashed by a stop sign, where COULD he go to? Back to school was already out of the question, "anywhere but home…" he said to himself as he sped through a short cut in the park.

He had no idea as to what direction he had been heading in.

But one thing Inuyasha did know, he wanted answers.

Answers about his mother Izyori, who killed in cold blood right in front of him 4 years ago, and now suddenly re-appeared, answers on who the 'Red Man' or 's real identity, anwesrs on why his cousin, Naraku loathed him so…

Inuyasha suddenly stopped his running. "That's it! Naraku!" he said aloud, not caring who heard him, "Naraku had spoke'n of that 'Raizel' guy a j'zillion times! If…if I could get Naraku to just tell me, tell me anything on that guy, I might know why they'z'all after me for!"

Heaving a large breath, Inuyasha turned around, making a start to the place of Naraku's (at the moment) dwelling. His father's house.

But he wasent the only one. A dark shadow-like figure, shallow and slim had followed the young hanyou's steps, leaving trails of red on the concrete…

~;~

Itachi- Whew! That's one late chapter! Sorry for the long delay, I've been occupied with a lot lately, and haven't had the time to work on this story, if yea want, you could check out some of my other Inuyasha FanFic's, my personal fav being 'Succumb to Wishing Droplets' and yes, it is another drabble.


	28. SUPER VERY IMPORTANT Author

My Midget Little Brother –Authors Note – **URGENT!**

Please Read…

Itachi- Okay, Okay, the last two chapters might have not made much sense to people, but I think it's just FanFiction acting up on me again, Chapter 26, and Chapter 27 had included (or was supposed to include) the name of the new 'teacher' in Inuyasha's second grade class, named Mr Sanada. (If the name STILL did not show up, then FanFictions just being a dumb-dumb.)

During Chapter 26 – (Lemmie restart both chapters for you guys)

Chapter 26

My Midget Little Brother

"Okay class!" Kagome said, as she walked into the second grade classroom, "calm down! And take your seats!" Inuyasha picked a seat right in the center of the room, where he was surrounded by good friends, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hukaku. Everyone in class had been excided. A new teacher was going to be with them for the next two weeks, and was being announced to them today. Inuyasha sat in his seat, playing with his pencil and drawing a picture of his small family. When he had finished, he could only marvel at his handiwork.

Pointing to them, one at a time, he whispered their names to himself, "Their's Sessho, Ban-san (Bankotsu the Butler) Okaa-san (Mother), Chichue (Father), that's me, that's-" he held his breath, swallowing before pushing the words out of his mouth, "t-that's Naraku…" the small hanyou had too many bad memories about Naraku…even if he truly did not understand why Naraku hated him so… _well_, Inuyasha thought, as he saw a tall man with dark red hair walk into the classroom, as Kagome/Ms. Higerashi introduce him, _that could wait!_

"Everyone," said standing in front of the door, "say hello to Mr Sanada, he will be staying with you all as your teacher while I'm out okay?"

only smiled, he looked friendly enough, even if Inuyasha could not tell if he was Demon, Hanyou, or human…his aura was just…different. The hanyou couldn't help but stare – until Mr Sanada glanced his way-

Inuyasha couldn't help but shiver…he looked oddly like someone he had seen before…

_My Midget Little Brother_

According to little Inuyasha's analyst Mr Sanada had paid close attention to him.

During class, Inuyasha would try and hide himself by saying he needed to use the bathroom, which was quite unlike him. Mr Sanada had just been too close for comfort for the young hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" the hanyou had been awoken from his thoughts by Mr Sanada, who was standing next to Inuyasha's desk.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?" Mr Sanada asked, Inuyasha suddenly froze in place…he knew this man…he may not look it…but Inuyasha knew that he had seen this man somewhere…

"I-I need ta' go to da' nurses' office, 'cuse me!" Inuyasha said, as he ran out of the classroom.

Fear was the only thing running thought his mind… That man… , he was the one who appeared in a flash, and slashed him on the day he found his mother…

"T-the Red Man…T-he R-Red Man…No…no…" As Inuyasha ran outside of school grounds, tears started to make its way down his face…

"T-The Red Man is goanna kill me."

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi- Okay, so I tried underlining the name of Inuyasha's new teacher, Mr Sanada. I'm guessing FanFiction doesn't like him… And now for the re-edit of the latest chapter, Chapter 27.

Chapter 27

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

A blur of red and white was all that could be seen as the young hanyou ran by, street after street, not even caring where he was headed, his mind had been filled with pure worry, as he remembered Mr Sanada's face, if that was even his real name, Mr Sanada did not have the aura of a demon, or the aura of a human, a hanyou's aura like his own had not even been detected. So what exactly WAS Mr Sanada? What exactly was the Red Man? And why did he want him? _What do I have to do with any of this?_ The young Inuyasha thought as he continued down street after street, he thought of Sesshomaru, and Ban-san, Kouga and Kagome, _if they knew…if I told them, they might hurt themselves again, for me! _Inuyasha thought once more as he flew by a street corner, jumped a curve, and dashed by a stop sign, where COULD he go to? Back to school was already out of the question, "anywhere but home…" he said to himself as he sped through a short cut in the park.

He had no idea as to what direction he had been heading in.

But one thing Inuyasha did know, he wanted answers.

Answers about his mother Izyori, who was killed in cold blood right in front of him 4 years ago, and now suddenly re-appeared, answers on who the 'Red Man' or Mr Sanada's real identity, answers on why his cousin, Naraku loathed him so…

Inuyasha suddenly stopped his running. "That's it! Naraku!" he said aloud, not caring who heard him, "Naraku had spoke'n of that 'Raizel' guy a j'zillion times! If…if I could get Naraku to just tell me, tell me anything on that guy, I might know why they'z'all after me for!"

Heaving a large breath, Inuyasha turned around, making a start to the place of Naraku's (at the moment) dwelling. His father's house.

But he wasn't the only one. A dark shadow-like figure, shallow and slim had followed the young hanyou's steps, leaving trails of red on the concrete…

~;~_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi- Okay, so there was the edit for Chapter 27, where I ONCE AGAIN, Underlined the name of Inuyasha;s new Teacher, Mr Sanada. PM me or send a review if the name still hasn't shown up, or if you think that some other words might have disappeared.

Story Recommendations – (I'm goanna just fill you all in with different story's you should try)

Rated K+ story – 'How it could have been' by 'myLink'sLady'

-Its primarily a brotherly fic on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, (only longer) that tells how they could have been if things in the past had differed, just a bit…

-It's one of my personal favorites, you should try it out.

Itachi – Whew! That was one LONG Authors Note, hope it was helpful to you guys, If you want me to recommend one of your stories, then drop a review by, with the story name, and what it is about, and the Rating, (K+, T or M) And if you have any new ideas for the story line of 'My Midget Little Brother' or any of the other My Midget stories, drop by a review or PM me.

Thank you all for reading, I hope that you'll continue to read My Midget Little Brother and some of my other stories.


	29. Chapter 29

Itachi – I'm going to be updating this story more often, it's slowly comeing to a close.

Mr Sanada – So…Am I an OC character or what? Cuz' I'm confused.

Sesshomaru – Yes, Mr Sanada, you are an OCish character.

Chapter 29

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Inuyasha **almost** wanted to turn back, but he knew that he could not. He knew that this would be his only chance to speak to Naraku about the Red Man; the one who attacked him upon he and his brother Sesshomaru saving their mother. Inuyasha had seen clearly that Mr Sanada was that same person whom Naraku had called out 'Raizel' to…Who this 'Raizel' really was, was what little Inuyasha wanted to find out, and his last resort had been Naraku.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Touga, and their mother, Izyori, had been out for the day, giving Inuyasha a perfect chance to speak to Naraku.

He slipped past the guards, butlers and maids, doing their everyday work around the mansion, and made his way to his cousin Naraku's study. He reached for the knob-then stopped.

"M-Maybe I should knock…" he spoke nervously. Would Naraku hurt him? Inuyasha thought to himself, his father and mother had been out of the house, and none of the staff would be able to subdue Naraku if he had attacked him… Inuyasha swallowed a lump, his hands had been shacking uncontrollably, his ears twitched then lay flat on his head-until Naraku's door had opened.

_My Midget Little Brother_

Inuyasha could only stare up at his older cousin. Naraku had been taller and way paler then the last time they had meet. Naraku's raven locks had grown as well, the only familiarity being the piercing red eyes that were now focused on the younger hanyou, Inuyasha.

"If you are here to learn of Raizel… come in…" Naraku's voice had deepened as well.

Balling both his hands into tiny fist, Inuyasha had stepped inside, ready for an answer to what seemed to be an answerless question.

My Midget Little Brother

"Who is he?" Inuyasha had started once the door had closed behind him, he had been shacking, scared of the answers that Naraku may, or may not have. "He was…" Naraku started, "He had been called by many names, so I heard, but is known across the lands, as Takemaru…"

"Why did you kidnap my mother?"

Naraku showed no hesitation in his answer. "Raizel, the Red Man, or how you know him as Mr Sanada, your so called 'teacher' had spoke of kidnapping Izyori…he said I should take her, I was selfish, and **wanted** a mother, I was jealous, of the mother that you and Sesshomaru have…it wasn't right, I knew this…but I still took her," Naraku heaved a sigh, "Takemaru of Sanada, or Raizel, as I call him, wanted he to take her for…other reasons,"

"Tell me" Inuyasha said, 'Why would this Raizel guy want my mommy?"

"Simple," Naraku said, turning his attention to a window, "he fell in love with her, yet she was already claimed by another demon, out of anger; the day when you came to take Izyori back, he was going to kill her…while you had been running toward her, towards Izyori, he hit you instead of her…if he hit Izyori…" Naraku paused, and look at the young Inuyasha.

"I…" Inuyasha could not make out any words to match what he was feeling. He shook even more then he was before, "So…mama is…a target..?"

Naraku knelt down to face Inuyasha face to face, the words that came out of Naraku's mouth shocked the young hanyou to the core…

Naraku placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Inuyasha…I know that you and I, we haven't been on such great terms with each other…It was mostly me…but…out of everyone in this world, the closes person that I have to a mother in this world is your's…it's Izyori, Takemaru is more skilled of a demon then either me or Sesshomaru, his skills could match even the Great Inu No Taishou, your father" Naraku's hardened face suddenly softened…"Inuyasha, please give me permission to help you protect Izyori, your mother."

Silence.

Inuyasha's only answer was a chocked sob, and a tear filled smile…

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi- Was this chapter worth it? I hope this explained Mr Sanada, and Raizel aka the Red Man (hehe D. refreance) to you all, by the way…where have all my reviewers gone? I would actually really like a few reviews for this chapter, It took some time to write.

Sesshomaru – If you do not review, then I will be forced to scare you during the night.

Kouga – Why the night?

Sesshomaru – Because pretty people look prettier in moonlight. Like all the people reading. They to are pretty.

Takemaru – Review or Die. Muhahaha…

/A\

Itachi – **Story Advertisement! Place your story or some other good story here!**

**-If you have a story that you think isn't getting enough reviews, or that just isn't getting out there, this space could be yours! Just give me the name, summary, rating and pairing/characters (if any) and I will post it here, along with your username!-**

Inuyasha – And remember folks, it'd freggin FREE! So send it in either a PM or a Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Itachi – My Midget Little Brother will be coming to an end in about 5 Mini-chapters.

Mr Sanada – By the way people, I am EVIL...and I'm Takemaru Sanada...or Raizel as Naraku calls me.

Sesshomaru – And so, this strange story slowly draws to a close...

Chapter 30

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing his butler, Bankotsu, by the collar, "Where the hells my little brother?" Bankotsu wanted so much to explain but...whenever he tried to...Sesshomaru only grew more and more violent.

It had been 3 days since Inuyasha, Kouga, and Naraku had disappeared.

Izyori had been in tears, locked away in her room, and Touga, upon hearing the news had leapt onto the search, dropping all political papers, and running. Kagome, had tried her best to cope with her (adopted) son, Kouga, and best student, Inuyasha going missing with a person like Naraku... Sesshomaru had been enraged.

Bringing up all the courage he could muster, Bankotsu the Butler had finally spoke, "M-my Lord..." he took a short breath and spoke of what, or WHO the three may have gone to... "Uh...this may only be a guess, but I fear that the Young Lord, Inuyasha, young Kouga, and young Naraku may have went on their own to find the man who had hurt Lady Izyori..."

His once gold eyes, now red, Sesshomaru growled lowly, "Tell me..."

Bankotsu swallowed, knowing what his Lord would do once he heard where his younger brother might be... "His name...is..." _here goes... _"He is Lord Takemaru of Setsuna, young Naraku knows he as Raizel, and the Young Lord, Inuyasha, spoke of his as 'the Red Man'-"

"Location." Sesshomaru sounded like he would kill Bankotsu if he did not know. Luckily, Bankotsu had kept to his research, finding where the man may be hiding.

"He lives miles from here, a barrier surrounds his home, making it hard to scent...but for Lord Inuyasha, and Kouga, since they are with Naraku..." Bankotsu pasued before finishing...

"...It will be quite easy for them to find, since Young Naraku knows where it is."


	31. Chapter 31

Itachi – THIS ARC will be coming to an end soon…trust me – I'll get back to the super duper cuteness later on!

Touga – How can you be so cheery when my little boy is going to get himself killed out there!

Takemaru – Hm…reminds me of that Inuyasha Movie.

Naraku – Get on with the story! Gosh!

Kagome – Inuyasha and all characters are not mine. And never will be…Okay, you all know this – just read already!

Chapter 31

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

"Uh…Naraku, was this a good idea?" The silver haired Inuyasha asked curiously as he, Naraku and Kouga slowly and silently made their way down the long corridors. The hallways seemed endless; the windows seemed to move higher and higher away from them, and the small creeks in the floors as they all walked didn't make it any better.

"If we want to protect your mother, Inuyasha, then yes and no."

"Whatcha mean by 'yes' and 'no' Naraku?" Kouga spoke rather quietly, he was shivering…even though it wasn't cold.

Naraku stiffened, "It's good that were here to confront Takemaru on this matter, but…" Naraku swallowed, "If we cannot reason with him…he will surly kill us all." At that statement, Kouga let out a fearful yelp. He started to shake even more than before. "Calm it down, wolf, you wanted to come along, and here we are! No turning back got it?!"

"But I wanna go home!" Kouga let out another cry.

"Kouga shhh!" Inuyasha spoke a bit louder, "If ya talk too loud then were goanna get seen! Then my mommy will get hurt!"

Naraku pitched in as well, "Listen, Kouga, if you don't shut up right now we all might get killed okay?! So shut up!" Just as Naraku finished talking, the thumping of guards' feet had started to echo through the hallways.

"Intruders!" Some yelled, "Inform Lord Takemaru at once!" "Capture them!" "Their all just children! What are they doing here?!" "Isn't the small one son of Izyori?!" "Then get him!" "Get them all!"

Naraku cursed.

Inuyasha stood in fear.

…And Kouga ran.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha screamed over the sound of the guards forming a circle around him and Naraku, "Kouga!"

Kouga's cries faded as he ran as fast as possible down the dark hallways – several guards chased after him.

…The last things Inuyasha heard of Kouga's voice were… _"Mommy! Mommy I'm Scared! I don't wanna die Mommy!"_

;

Itachi – Yes, it's been a while! But here it is! Just as you all wanted! Another late chapter of 'My Midget Little Brother'! So, how'd I do? Good? Bad? Come on, review and tell me!


	32. Chapter 32

Itachi – I love all of you right now! All the reviews I got for the last chapter, I can't thank you all enough!

Chapter 31

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Kouga had soon found that running away crying and screaming was a bad idea.

He was lost. In Mr Sanada / Takemaru / A Jealous Psychopath's mansion house. Kouga walked on down the long, dark hallway. The floorboards creaked, and it was getting harder and harder for little Kouga to stay sane.

"Inu…yasha..?" He whimpered quietly, shivering once more as he felt the pang of panic starting to get to him, "Nara…ku...?" He looked left to right, then behind him, sighed, and continued walking straight, "Why did I even come along with those two?!" Kouga wanted to deny the fact that he was being scared, but his mini ego was forcing him to believe that the only reason he was shivering was due to the fact that the place was just freezing cold or the AC was turned on…if there was an AC. "This place is creepy, an' dirty, an' dark, an' nasty! – AN IT'S FREEZIN'! - I want my mo-ma! I wanna go home..! Wahh-" His crying was cut off by something that made his shivering stop – and turn into plan trembling.

"You!" A guard was walking down the dark hallway in front of him, he picked up his walking pace, almost in a hurry, towards Kouga who stood as still as a statue, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," The guard bent down in front of the trembling Kouga who was so scared that he lost his balance, and fell on the ground, backing away with his shaky legs slowly, "Kouga, it's okay," the guard removed his helmet, revealing the face of Sesshomaru.

Kouga was overjoyed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kouga latched himself onto Sesshomaru's neck, still shaking, but relieved, "I got soo scared here! – Wait – no! I wasn't scared at all! I just got lost, but I wasn't scared!"

"Hm..?" said Sesshomaru, "When I approached you, you looked like you would piss your pants,"

"Huh?!" Kouga stuttered.

Sesshomaru held a questioning look, "And weren't you just saying that you want you 'mo-ma'?"

"Na- No!" Kouga spoke loudly, "That's what Inuyasha would-"

"Do you know where they are?" Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha and Naraku?"

"Well before I ran away – No – escaped, these guards had come around and took Inuyasha and Naraku…I don't know where, but while I was running…" Kouga scratched his cheek, "I saw someone, a man in red…"

"And..?!" Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga's shoulders, "What happened next?"

"…The man in red started laughing."

Sesshomaru had thrown off the guards' garb, picked up Kouga, and ran in the opposite way, down the dark halls…towards the Red Man.

"_Inuyasha…"_ Sesshomaru thought, _"It's okay, It's going to be okay – I'm coming to get you…so please…don't do anything stupid!"_

;

"Inuyasha…" A dark voice filled the dim-lit room, on the floor, tied by a thick rope had been Inuyasha who was covered in ugly buries, red eyes rolled to the one laying at his side: Naraku. Takemaru took one step towards Inuyasha – until he was swiped at with a sharp pair of claws.

Naraku stood in front of the defenseless Inuyasha. He was beaten down, and injured even worse than the small hanyou. Takemaru's eyes looked dully at the young teen that stood protectively in front of Inuyasha, "Naraku..?"

"Don't touch him…" Naraku panted, and wiped his lip, he threw out his arms at both sides, "Do as much damage as you want to me," he's voice lowered, "You won't get to him without killing me first!"

Takemaru smiled, almost amusingly, "Ooh…Interesting talk coming from one who hated him as I did…" Takemaru looked Naraku in the eye, and smiled a red smile.

"Yes…Interesting."

;

Itachi – Okay, you all can pummel me with rocks for having this chapter so supper late – Not literally! I just want to thank all of you for reviewing so much on the last chapter! And to say a proper 'Thank You,' Sesshomaru will say something special! Go on and say it Sesshy!

Sesshomaru – (Ignoring that I called him 'Sesshy') E-hem. Thank You to all who have reviewed and have tolerated Itachi anime and her slow updates, as a reward, I will now blow you all air kisses. *ku-chu*

Itachi – Aw Sesshomaru! See? Wasn't that hard to do!

Sesshomaru – Never make me do that again. If you do, it will be your head rolling.

Itachi - …Please don't hurt me.


	33. Chapter 33

Itachi – I had a very long period of writers block…Extremely severe writers block. That's my explanation on the lateness of this chapter.

Chapter 33

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

No one noticed the glowing sword in the corner of the room.

Almost too easily was Naraku flung into a wall, an imprint of his crash marked on the solid pavemnt – wiping his lip, Naraku stood up once more and charged towards Takemaru who was having great difficulty maneuvering around the suddenly protective spider demon to get to the young hanyou; Inuyasha, who was – with trouble, trying to open his eyes, "Na..arku..?" Whispered Inuyasha questioning as to why he was so injured. It was at that moment that Naraku turned his head for a second to make sure Inuyasha was alright that Takeamaru was able to slip past him, grabbing the wounded hanyou off the ground, holding him by the scruff of this shirt, "Takemaru," Naraku spoke as arrogantly as ever, ignoring his own pain, "Put him down."

Takemaru was slowly growing annoyed that the spider demon wouldn't stand down, "Naraku, as we stand before each other now, I always wonder what provoked you to leave my side, I thought you wanted what I did…sadly though," Taking a glance to Inuyasha, Takemaru carelessly tossed him to the side, "…I was mistaken…" He picked up the glowing sword, radiating with an evil purple aura.

"Isn't that," Inuyasha peered through slightly his open eyes, "Soounga..?"

"Why yes it is, Inuyasha," Takemaru spoke in the same voice he used as Mr Sanada, "You were always my best student, I'm quite glad you remembered learning about such a historical item."

Naraku though, found himself almost too lost for words, "The sword craved from a fang of Inu no Taisho and one of the most powerful demons known to the Edo Era…? How-"

"I simply borrowed it from him during his emotional distress when he though that his precious wife was dead," He pointed the sword to Naraku's form, "Move and I unlish its power – you and myself would no doubt survive with only little wounds, but half-breeds are not as bearable, Inuyasha would surly die and you would be to blame…you can strike at me at this moment, truly, I don't mind getting rid of Inuyasha without my hands getting dirty-"

"Why…" Inuyasha cut in, "…Why do you wanna.. 'kill me' Mr Sanada..?"

"Haven't I told you the reason?" Takemaru almost laughed, "You have your mother to blame for that, half-breed, I loved her – she too supposing loved me back, we were supposed to be wed…then she decided to be impregnated by a demon…and gave birth to you…leaving me to die after a great battle…so I want to destroy what's left of that foul memory you." He looked across to Naraku once more, smirking when he saw the spider biting his lip in frustration.

"Go on," Takemaru spoke as tauntingly as ever, "Move."

A

Itachi – Please multiply 'sorry' by the 5,000th power. That is my apology.

Naraku – That's an understatement…considering that you left all the readers on a somewhat cliffy…AGAIN.

Sesshomaru – You are undoubtedly the slowest Fan Fiction author ever introduced to the internet.

Itachi – You don't have to be so mean about it Fluffy! And shut your mouth Ruby! (I call Naraku 'Ruby' 'cause his eye color XD)

Naraku/Sesshomaru – Would you care to repeat yourself, Mortal?

Itachi - *Sigh…* Remember to Review you all!


	34. Chapter 34

Itachi – So…If you've noticed, I've tried updating for a change!

Naraku – So good that you completely forgot to update THIS story!

Sesshomaru - *Sarcasm* Wow Itachi anime! Your such a great person!

Itachi - *Whisper* Those baka's…

Chapter 34

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

Takemaru gave a toothy grin once he was sure that Naraku wouldn't be moving an inch, "I'm actually almost a little disappointed, Naraku," He spoke cleanly, with the evil sword still glowing in his grip. The tip of the blade that was once pointed at the defeated spider demon, was then pointed towards the ceiling, "So disappointed, that I just might have to take back my word and lie for a change," Soounga glowed an awful, murky purple glow – the spider was then in utter panic.

"Wait! Takemaru!" Naraku didn't dare move from his spot – if he moved, Inuyasha was dead, Sanada meant business – But what else could he do?! If Kouga were here, the little wolf could have used his speed to easily get Inuyasha away from Takemaru, but it was only him. Inuyasha's life was at stake – what could he do to stall time?! "Don't do it! Don't use the Dragon Twister! You'll level the whole palace-"

"Naraku, Naraku," The Red Demon waved a finger tauntingly, "Why even bother stopping me now? Even if I don't use the Dragon Twister, Soounga is still quite the sharpened sword, I could just as easily end him with a single swipe…heh, I will always wonder what caused you to change your ways Naraku, you and I once held reach for the same goal, Izayoi's love, Izayoi's attention-"

"You went too far with your motives, Takemaru," The spider calmed by an octave, his red eyes starring off into the eyes of an even truer evil, all while snatching quick glances to the half-conscious Inuyasha who lay on the ground next to Takemaru, "I did…I did hate Inuyasha because he had everything I lacked, a family. My own were from a second branch of his family, they spoiled me horribly rotten – so when I lost them to the house fire that fateful day, I was left to him and his family, and immediately, I wanted him to suffer for easily having everything I had lost…the least that I wanted was…" The sound of the door being kicked open every being in the room by surprise.

"A mother," A new voice interjected, "That's what you've wanted…for such a long time now," From behind the new voice came small speedy footsteps – Takemaru blinked once and the half-breed was gone. He looked to the door.

There stood the elder brother, Sesshomaru, and the small wolf demon Kouga with his now slightly awake half-breed friend over his shoulder.

With an angered scream did Takemaru let Soounga loose.

A

Itachi – Yeah…so…I updated.

Naraku - …

Sesshomaru – What? Your waiting for us to say 'Hip-Hip-Horary' or something?

Itachi – Well, I was kinda hopeing-

Naraku – Not even in your dreams.


	35. Chapter 35

Itachi – So…Can I apologize?

Naraku – We don't need your sorry's! Your evil!

Itachi – Coming from a formally evil character that makes me feel a little bad…

Kouga – This baka's just been really busy with stuff. The usual.

Chapter 35

My Midget Little Brother

/A\

"Just look at you," Takemaru almost laughed as he starred at the display around him, "Here you are, Sesshomaru, about to meet the same fate that your father should have on that very same day." Flames engulfed the tarnished building as a bloody Inuyasha took in the danger at hand, he found he couldn't speak…something…was keeping him from breathing easily, "Groveling over that mess of a child, when you should be more concerned with your own survival…" Inuyasha couldn't move, the faint yells of his friend Kouga hit him as he tried to keep open his eyes, "Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

The small, immobile hanyou felt tears touch his face, mighty tears of his older demon brother – then tasted blood.

As he became more aware, a surge of fearsome pain ran through his small frame, he felt himself cradled in his brothers arms, he heard Kouga wailing, and finally, the Red Man, "He's half dead as is, Sesshomaru, half-demon or not, with an injury like that, it's as if my jobs been done."

"Inuyasha! Don't close your eyes!" The voice of Sesshomaru made its way to Inuyasha. It was foggy, and barely audible, "I'm going to help you, Inuyasha…everything's okay, everything's okay…" The spiked pole sticking out from his younger brother's abdomen did little to ease the elders worry. Inuyasha's breathing was becoming shallower by the second, and the elder brother was slowly losing his peace of mind.

"I…" Shallow intakes of breath were in between each word the hanyou struggled to say, "I's…gonna b-be…fine-" A fit of dry coughs as he reverted to annoying his brother with 'baby-speech', "See…-Sessh-o…maru I's…" His breathing slowed as he found it harder and harder to meet Sesshomnaru's blurry gaze, "Gonn..a be fin..e…casue you's my…yous..my brot…her," Inuyasha soon found it too hard to even speak, his large glassy eyes hiding so much more that he wanted to say.

With great strength did he raise a small hand to touch his brother's face, before a finger could make it to Sesshomaru's cheeks, the small hand went still, limp and fell. In silent shock did Sesshomaru stare at Inuyasha's wide, lifeless, smiling face. Gently, did the elder smooth out the younger ones hair, clawing through the mass of white tangles with ease.

_Inuyasha…"If you cry…then mommy will be sad..!"_

He recalled Inuyasha's words, but couldn't help but feel weak. Helplessness washed over the elder in waves.

And slowly, was Soounga raised to the air once more, Takemaru was ready to unleash the final dragon twister, one that would easily kill Sesshomaru, "You'll meet up with that sniveling brat soon enough, Sessh-!" Soounga was suddenly knocked out of his hands, and before him stood a father. Red eyes, brows drawn together with fury, "Sesshomaru, take this," A sheathed sword skidded to Sesshomaru's feet, deathly pale golden eyes starred on at the face of his younger brother, "Use Tensiga, and bring him back…hurry, before his soul leaves this world."

Quickly, did Sesshomaru turn to take the sword.

Hearing the name, Tensiga, did Takemaru, grab Soounga, running at full-speed only to be thwarted by Touga and his Tetsugia, "I won't…" The Red-Man's eyes looked to be insane, "I won't let you bring that hindrance back to life!"

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi – Hey everyone, I'm editing the chapters so, updates for all my stories are very, very slow. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	36. Chapter 36

Itachi – Blame It on the ed-ed-ed-ed-ed-editing!

Naraku – The ed-ed-ed-ed-ed-editing!

Touga – Blame it on the author.

Kouga – Dude! You just killed the flow!

Touga- And I'll get rid you too if you don't shut it!

Chapter 36

My Midget Little Brother

'_Politics' of Marriage'_

/A\

"Izayoi…tell me, do you love me?" A young princess donning lengthy black hair, ivory eyes and a pink kimono sat in the backyard garden with the war general known and feared throughout the lands as the 'Demon Slayer'. Upon the princess not answering, the general in armors of red and hair of brown asked once more, "Izayoi, please, answer me, do you love me?"

"This only a marriage for political reasons," She stood quietly, gracefully striding though the flowers to leave the general alone, "You know full well that I cannot grow to love you in such short notice." She left him alone. By himself.

But he smiled anyway.

"Simply to say, it'll take time before she warms to me," Takemaru Sanada, the peace loving general feared by all demons and humans alike let himself fall into the embrace of the grass below him, rising his hands to block the glare of the sun from his childish brown eyes, "It will take time I'm sure, but Izayoi, I will not give up hope, I still have a chance to impress you."

Someday he did hope that it would come to be true.

That is until the day he found something strange…rather, heard something strange.

…

"Darling, please tell me you will return," The voice of Takemaru's self-proclaimed 'angel' rung out in the depth of the night as the moon hid beneath the clouds in the sky, the general was dressed for bed, searching out his wife though the castle…finding what sounded like her speaking to a shadow, "I wish to leave this place – as youngest daughter my father thinks of me as nothing but an offering to these generals…" The rest was muffled by another older, deeper voice.

"My love, please, wait for me, just a little longer and I will take you from here…"

"But Touga, this is a time of urgency for me, I don't know how much longer this can stay hidden, I'm sure they will find out about the child…"

The rest was unheard as Takemaru fled.

…

The next morning, he'd thought nothing of it. There were plenty of other princesses on the Sanada estate, he was sure that Izayoi wouldn't fair with another behind his back. He was sure that he still had a chance with her –

"A joyous day all!" One of Izayoi's handmaids had run into Takemaru's private study, disrupting the kind lord greatly, "Master Takemaru, the lady is with child!" He was happy, shocked, hoping and doubtful in himself. It was true that he and the lady had made love on occasion, but he was sure that their last time was well far off ago, "…_I don't know how much longer this can stay hidden…"_ The words of the unknown women haunted his smile as he waltzed through the wooden corridors, past the very garden his wife always sat in. Could that woman have been..?

No.

Izayoi was a good wife to him, she never told him that he'd no chance with her love, Takemaru was sure that the child was his own.

…Or, at least, he wanted to be sure.

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi – So, yeah. It's kind of filler. This will go on for at least 2 more chapters, it will tell of the past of Takemaru, Touga and Izayoi. Hope you like it! REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Itachi – Great! A new chapter!

Chapter 37

My Midget Little Brother

'_Politics' of Marriage' Pt. 2_

/A\

Takemaru awoke with his wife laying next to him. He felt that his past doubts about Izayoi were completely unjust; he was simply worried about her impression of him. That was all and he was sure that was it. He and Izayoi would soon come to love each other mutuality, and he would be relived of all other negativity.

He sat up to stretch, smiling as he recalled the amazing night they had just spent together. She responded so well to him as they made love for a much longer time than usual. He couldn't help the boyish grin that spread across his face when Izayoi rolled over to tuck herself into his side. Her face looked so innocent as she slept.

Well, it was morning, and they'd much to do that day. He'd better wake her up, "Iza-"

"Mm…Tou..ga…"

Touga? Who? Who was Touga? Was Izayoi simply speaking out in her sleep? Takemaru nudged her awake, greeting her with a smile and climbing out of the futon. If they didn't get moving now, they would be late for their meeting with the Lords of the Lands.

…

Even though he wanted to reassure himself that she may have been speaking nonsense in her sleep, the name stayed pasted in Takemaru's mind. He was sure that it would distract him throughout the meeting in the morning. "Calm yourself, she is your fateful angel, she would never do anything as foolish and evil as fairing behind you…never…" He needed to be calm and composed at today's meeting – for it was not only the human lords who he'd meet, but also, a powerful demon lord said to be reigning over the Western-most part of the country.

Whomever could accomplish such a feat was defiantly a force to be reckoned with, and as such, a pact of peace had to be written between the two.

Sure, Takemaru was named 'The Demon-Slayer', but it was simply to protect his lands and his people. He had no wish to engage in unnecessary bloodshed. He was sure that the act of this treaty would greatly impress his wife. So, reluctantly, he threw any thoughts of this 'Touga' from his mind, and walked through the doors to meet the Lords at the round table.

…

"I presume you to be Takemaru Sanada," Immediately was the power radiating off the silver haired being a giveaway as to who had greeted him first. It was the demon lord, who stood at a stature slightly taller than he – mind you, he was quite the tall man himself.

The silver-haired demon, clad in white came to him, shaking hands. Takemaru smiling grateful that the demon did not seem too shamed by the other human lords sitting far from him, "It seems none wish to come close to me this morn, be it me, or my son who continues to growl –otherwise it is lovely to have been called on such an important matter."

"Yes, as am I…" Takemaru didn't know the demon lords name yet, and wondered vaguely if he'd rather be addressed by a title, "May I ask what you prefer to be called by? Lord of the West?"

The child (who greatly represented his father) glared at Takemaru with distrust.

"While on the battlefield, I am addressed by Inu no Taisho, but please, here, we are trying to make peace, address me with no formality," The demon motioned to his son, "That grumpy young man is Sesshomaru, my only son, and you may call me by my given name,"

"May I ask of it?" Takemaru was just having the best morning – nothing seemed to be going wrong at the peace talks-

"My name is Touga," Just like that, Takemaru's heart stopped, "It is a pleasure to be here, Lord of the East."

_My Midget Little Brother_

Itachi- Uh-Oh! What happens now?

Naraku- I don't know.

Itachi- Of course you don't! It's part of the suspense!

Naraku- You mean 'cliff-hanger'.


End file.
